A Tale of Slayers
by Ina Meh Quin
Summary: [Slightly AU] In Fiore, Slayer magic is forbidden, and having obtained such magic only meant life imprisonment. Natsu, Laxus, Gajeel, and Gray - each locked away for the magic they possess. While imprisoned, Tartaros, possessing complete control of Acnologia, aim to destroy Earthland. It is then, that the slayers are needed, and the world needs them so...
1. Intro

**A Tale of Slayers  
**

* * *

 **Author's Intro:**  
Hello! This is my first FairyTail fic (yay!)

I love the anime so much (starting the manga this weekend, since I've seen so many spoilers I need to read it and keep going). I usually write fics for games, but I thought – Hey, I'm going to write a Fairy Tail one! First time for everything, right? So here's my attempt. I apologize in advance for any grammatical errors, etc etc (No one is perfect – unless you're a cyborg). This fic is roughly around the original idea of Fairy Tail, but with a ton of things tweaked (maybe?), so I suppose you could consider it AU. I do hope it's enjoyable!

 _Here's the scenario:_

All through Fiore, Slayer magic is forbidden – All Slayer Magic. The people feared Acnologia and blamed the magic for the constant destruction that befell them. Through the decision of the Magic Councel - an official magic law that forbid slayer magic and any lacrima used to obtain the abilities associated with slayer magic – Slayers were slowly eradicated from Earthland. It originally begun with extermination, slaughtering every wizard who harnessed the the magic. Later, through careful consideration and the value of human lives as a whole, Slayers were instead imprisoned for life in anti magic prisons. This made Fiore feel safe.

Yet, somewhere in Fiore, hidden in the town of Magnolia, there was a guild who remained nameless. They lived and blended themselves amongst the citizens. The remaining founding members – Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel - maintained peace within their secret guild. They didn't have many wizards, which aided in their transparency. Aside from the Slayers, there was an exiled man with telepathy, a pair of powerful wizards who had grown up together as orphans, and their father figure -an aging wizard who sought them after learning his only grandson, who also founded the guild, was imprisoned for his slayer magic. Sometime along they way, the discovered three young dragon slayers, who feared for their lives; The last of the Dragon Slayers. Each and everyone of them vowed to protect each other. To live. The Slayers vowed to keep their magic alive, because they knew the truth: They were a danger to no one.

That is… until the day they were discovered and sentenced to a life locked away…

This is their story...

* * *

Currently: Incomplete.  
R&R :)

* * *

edit:  
(Adding due to the reviews asking about the ages of the characters~~~~)

Ages! Because I never actually said what ages everyone was...  
\- Laxus: **35 (?)  
** \- Natsu: **27 (?)  
-** Gray and Gajeel: **28 (?)  
\- **Sting and Rogue: **23 and 24 (?)  
-** Wendy: **16 (?)  
\- **Erza and Jellal: **27 (?)  
-**Warren: **32 (?)**

Why the question marks? Rough estimates! Because even I'm not really sure how old everyone else, I'm just trying to go along :) let your mind run freely~ It is a fic afterall :)


	2. Prologue

**Prologue:**

 _Before it all began…  
_

* * *

"Natsu Dragneel..."

"Gajeel Redfox..."

"Gray Fullbuster..."

A loud, booming voice echoed throughout the room of the Magic Council. Each member sat high amongst their seats. Shadows partly enveloped their faces with only their mouths visible. None smiled or smirked. No word was muttered nor sound. The ferocious voice belonged to the main Chairman, Gran Doma; Through the shadows of the upper levels, his eyes glowed angrily. They were white with emotion. An emotion that bore into the eyes of the comrades before him.

However, these men were unphased. Each stood straight as their names echoed and bounced off of the walls. Their hands, which were shackled with anti magic metal, were bound in front of them. Their eyes darted from each council member, to the main Chairman himself, still without fear. In fact, a quiet _gihee_ could be heard in the silence that fell upon the room. Gran Doma scoffed at the Metal Dragon Slayer, "Do you find this humorous, slayer?"

An annoyed Gajeel averted his eyes. He regretted his laugh. He stared off into the distance, clenching his hands into tight fists as he attempted to pull at his anti magic confinement. He knew not to say a word; There were consequences if they fought the council. Each of them knew this. They had young slayers to protect; Their entire family needed their protection. Yet, here they were, deemed monsters for the magic that surged through the veins. Monsters – They had never, ever committed a crime.

"There is nothing to laugh about with monsters like you three."

Natsu gritted his teeth as his frustration built up inside. He maintained his focus, his composure, which was uncommon for him. By now, in any normal situation, Natsu would have unleashed his rage. He knew, just now, he could not. His eyes stared at the ground just below his feet; His ears could not ignore the words that were said about them. _Who placed the council in charge, anyway? If only I could get these off, then we'll see who's really a monster…_

"You have no evidence against us." Gray said.

"OH? Is that so?" Gran Doma's mouth curved into a crooked grin.

"It is not proven…. There is no evidence that suggest we will become monsters." Gray's voice remained calm. He would not show his emotions. He stared at each of the council members, his expression unwavering. He was worried about his guild, his family, but he was not weak and would not break so easily. Not under the words or power of anyone. Gran Doma cleared his throat, "Well, what of Acnologia? Is he not a monster?"

"What does that have to do with us?" Gajeel snapped.

The sound of the Chairman's nails hitting the would of his station sounded quietly; In Natsu's ears they were loud, like a nail to a chalkboard. "Acnologia was once a dragon slayer, was he not?"

Gajeel planted his feet firmly upon the ground below him. He leaned his body in closer, just an inch – just enough to see the Chairman more clearly – and spoke through gritted teeth, "If that's the case, let Gray go. He is not a dragon slayer."

A laugh could be heard from the opposite end of the room. It came from one of the strange, amphibias henchman that belonged to the council. Natsu turned his head back to eye it angrily. _Who the hell do you think you are?_ He thought. The Chairman leaned forward, into the light that flooded the room and out of the shadows, and let his scowl come into clear view. His eyes were full of rage. A pulsating vein could be seen in between his eyes. "Release Gray Fullbuster? The Demon Slayer? And risk a demon rampaging Fiore? Nonsense!" His voice echoed around them once again.

A growl slipped through Natsu's lips. He eyed the chairman angrily. "Idiots..." He said in a low voice.

"Natsu." Gray hissed.

"No!" Natsu yelled. He looked at Gray and Gajeel, before looking back at each and every one of the council members, "You are all idiots! Your all punishing us for something we did not do!"

"Yet." Gran Doma said, "But you will."

"You don't know this! You have no proof! We didn't do anything!" Natsu snapped back.

A snarl spread across the Chairman's face. "Learning your dangerous, forbidden magic is crime enough!" His hand slammed down in front of him.

Natsu bared his teeth once again. He pulled at his restraints with all his might, but with no luck. "If only Igneel were here..." he said to himself. Igneel, the dragon who raised him. The dragon who loved all humans. Igneel would have been their greatest defense. He would have shown them the kindness of Dragons. Shown them that slayer magic – no matter the type – was a necessity. Especially against Acnologia.

"Dragon Slayers. Demon Slayers. God Slayers… Slayers. You are all the same." The Chairman pressed himself back against his seat, back into the darkness, allowing the shadows to cover his face again. Within those shadows, he bellowed his voice out once more, "This is why none of you will ever see the light of day again!"

Gajeel and Natsu yelled in unison, "You. Can't. Do. This!"

Gray felt his heart sink somewhere deep within his chest. He fought the emotions; He fought the urge to yell with his friends. He could only think of them, his family. None of this would have happened if he hadn't…

"Before we sentence you," A council member in the third seat spoke out, "Tell us where the rest of you are hiding?"

Gajeel and Natsu fell silent; Each of the three men looked at one another. They knew what the councilman meant, or rather, who he meant. The children. The young dragon slayers within their care: Wendy, Sting, Rogue.

"There is no one else." Gray said.

"Not you." The councilman said, "We know you are the last of the demon slayers. We meant, " he pointed a finger to Gajeel, and another at Natsu, "You two. Where are the other dragon slayers?"

Natsu lifted his chin as he spoke, "Like Gray said, there is no one else."

They each heard the scoff that slipped through Gran Doma's lips, "Well… Take them away."

 _'Warren, can you still hear us?'_ Natsu attempted to reach the telepathy link their guild member, Warren, had established between them all. It took a minute as the three wizards watched the chair get up from their seats and call for the escorts to take them away, but eventually he heard a response. _'Yes, Natsu… We can all hear you.'_

Gray smiled as he closed his eyes. A council official shoved him in the direction of the exit first. _'We're sorry it has to be this way.'_ he thought to his comrades. Through the sounds that surged through his mind, he heard crying. He knew it was Wendy, the youngest member of their guild. He could see her face in his mind. The blue of her hair covering her face as she tried to fight her tears, but lost the battle. _'Don't cry, Wendy.'_

 _'Come on, kid,'_ Gajeel's voice rippled through the sounds, _'You're a dragon slayer. You need to be strong.'_ Gray looked up and behind him, at Gajeel, to see him smiling at the ground. Gray turned his head, to see Natsu staring up at the ceiling as he was pushed in the same direction. His voice, too, sounded in his head, _'What would Grandine say in a time like this, Wendy?'_

They each heard the sniffles before the response. _'To not be scared…'_ She responded. Each of the men smiled. _'Lily,'_ Gajeel spoke to his exceed, _'Train while I'm away.'_ There was a second delay, but he heard his loyal cat respond with just his name, _'Gajeel...'_

 _'Happy,'_ Natsu spoke to his exceed, _'Take care of Wendy. And Carla. Everyone...'_ Again, there was a pause, but a very sad voice followed after. _'Aye, Sir…'_

They were pushed into the dark halls of the Magic Council's pathways. They were lead to a set of stairs, which plummeted steep steps into darkness. _'Makarov,'_ Gray sucked in air as he spoke to the old man. He fought tears. _'Watch over everyone. Over the kids. Keep everyone...alive.'_

 _'This isn't your fault. Stop acting this way.'_ Makarov's voice sounded in all their heads, _'You saved Magnolia, whether the accept that or not.'_

Gray smiled weakly. As they headed down the steps, Natsu found himself grinning, _'Hey Gramps, don't die on us.'_

 _'YOU'RE BEING LOCKED AWAY AND THAT'S ALL YOU CAN SAY?'_ Makarov yelled.

Natsu laughed out loud, which only brought a crack down on the side of his face. It was dark, and he couldn't see, but he knew what it meant. He was to be quiet. As he hissed uncomfortably, he smiled weakly to himself. _'You know what I mean, Gramps. They need you.'_

Each of the heads were filled with the sounds of tears, and farewells. They felt the source of the magic begin to drain; They knew they would be in a place where they could never speak to their family again, not even with the help of Warren. Their lives were done, and it was all for the good of Magnolia. _'Old Man,_ _'_ Gajeel looked up at the dark, dripping stoned ceiling, and then closed his eyes, _'We'll tell Laxus you said hello…'_

It was then that they heard Makarov's tears. There was static in each of their heads; Silence followed. As each of them were thrown in their individual cells, and the doors locked behind them, each wizard knew to do one last thing. They knew Makarov couldn't see them, but even with their shackles, they raised their hand to the ceiling, with one finger pointed. Deep inside, they knew, he and everyone else, were doing the same.

 _Even if I can't see you…. No matter how far away you may be… I will always be watching you._


	3. Chapter One

**Chapter One:**

 _They're coming..._

* * *

Ten years had passed. Ten long years. Not a glimmer of slayer magic graced it's power within Fiore. The Magic Council deemed themselves successful. The capture of the last Slayers was what Earthland needed. Now, the magic could not be passed down. Even more so, the dark guilds had gone into hiding as well. Each chair member placed the peace on the imprisonment of the final slayers; Now every man, woman, and wizard were safe. Fiore was safe...

Deep within the walls of the prison, well below the glamorous building that belonged to the council, the slayers spent their days in confinement. They hadn't seen each other in years. Every once in a while, when they knew a guard wasn't around, they could hear each other. But it was never enough to have an actual conversation. It was as if their voices carried on through the walls. Like whispers that belonged to ghosts traveling through the air vents with hours of delay. Yet, it was the sounds of their comrades that kept each other at peace. A peace of mind to know, they were all alive.

Gray laid out on the ground of his cell in the farthest south corner of the prison. He had punished himself for a long time. He spent many days and nights reliving that night in Magnolia; The night where the group of Wizard bandits plummeged through the market area, robbing the stalls and shop owners as they closed up shop. They hadn't been demons, no. But they were strong enough that alone his ice mold magic was not enough. He fought the four foes for well over an hour before making his decision, and using the magic he had maintained, and trained, in secrecy. It was then that Natsu and Gajeel came to his aid. _Gray! You idiot! Why didnt you get us first!?_ Natsu's voice always replayed in his head. Why hadnt he? Why did he always try to be better than them? To prove his worth? Gray sighed. _If I hadn't done it, we would all stI'll be together. Alive somewhere..._

A strand of hair fell just around his nose, and he puffed air up to move it out the way. It was recently cut by one of the guards - which meant, really, they took the length of his hair and sliced it with a blade. Which also meant, there were parts uneven, and layered in odd ways. It didnt appeal to his appearance, but in prison, who could choose? When they first came, he protested and fought, but lost. None of his abilities served him well inside. He was defenseless, and at the mercy of the council. If it had been a hundred years prior, he would've been executed upon discovery of his slayer abilities. As much as it pained him to be locked away, he was happy to be alive. He would never give up hope. Especially after the hour he had, having listened to Natsu curse a guard for the food that was brought to him. He wasn't sure when the argument occurred, but it seemed like it occurred over breakfast.

 _What the hell is this? You call this an egg?! WHY IS IT GREEN?! AND WHAT ARE THESE BLACK DOTS?! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?! HOW AM I GOING TO SERVE MY LIFE SENTENCE IF I'M DEAD?!_

He admitted to himself a long time ago that without Natsu's random days of outbursts and dissatisfaction, Gray would have lost his mind. It brought him the best memories of the days within their guild. Even if they didn't get along, and argued on a constant basis. Even if their friendship was sometimes forced only to avoid the wrath of Erza. They were, indeed, brothers. Him, Natsu, Gajeel... Laxus. The founding members of their home. Gray covered his eyes with the palm of his hand as he thought to himself. They could never decide on a name, even if it was done in calm conversation. Then they figured, there was no need, because they weren't an official guild - they were only hiding from the eyes of the Magic Council. If anyone was the master of their guild, he would've said it was Laxus. Which only made it right, when they lost sight of him and discovered the council had taken him in, that they accepted Makarov so openly. Makarov became everyone's father figure; Second Master.

 _...I wonder how you're doing Makarov. Is everyone alright? How about the kids? I'm sure they've grown now... I hear Laxus every few days. He's still as cocky as ever. And Natsu, is well, Natsu. Dense as always. Do you know he picks fights with gaurds? Who does that in jail? Gajeel is alright too, I assume. I hear him less than the others, but every once in a while, I hear him sing a song. He's tone deaf... he really is. It hurts my ears._

Gray sighed to himself. He slid his hand down from his eyes, down his nose, and on top his mouth. He breathed against his palm as he stared up at the ceiling. "I wonder... if you all could still hear me..." He whispered into the air.

He absentmindedly counted the stones above him. He did that every few hours. There were exactly 342 large stones, and 127 small stones. Some were smooth. Some were jagged. He wondered if they were colored in any way, because in the darkness that was one detail he couldn't see. Once more, Gray sighed to himself. He plopped his arms above his head, and hummed quietly to himself. He thought of his father, Silver. The man who he obtained his slayer magic from. He thought of Ul, the woman who taught him his ice molding magic. The two people who taught him strength, who gave him courage. And his comrades, who taught him to forgive, to love, to care and honor. "Dammit..." he whispered to himself; He pressed his head into the ground He heard a loud bang in the distance, but thought nothing of it. He figured it was a distant sound from Natsu, hours ago. _Gajeel... I could use a bad song right now._ He thought to himself.

However, at the other end of the prison, Natsu stood with his face pressed against the bars of his cell. His pink hair was stuck in between his eyes, his mouth opened with his canines visible. He sniffed at the air. "That smell." He said out loud.

He had stood that way for over an hour. The air, for the ten years they had been inside, was damp and always smelled of mold or water. Three times a day he would smell his approaching meals - if they council members actually called that _food_ \- but there was never anything else. He knew the smell of every guard, and every member. This smell was different. He sniffed at the air again. It vaguely smelled of home, but it wasn't. It was home, mixed with someone he did not know. Natsu gripped the bars of his cell with all his might, and tried to pull. "Come on!" he growled to himself as the scent grew closer. _Who is that? What is that?_

Again, there was another bang. He had heard it earlier, but this time, he knew it wasn't a far off echo. This sound was close. This sound was _now._ Natsu stepped away from his bars. He scanned his cell with his eyes; He knew the cell like the back of his hand, but something was off. He felt... something. _Is this magic?_

"Gray!" he yelled, "Gajeel! Laxus!" _Come on, dammit! Hear me right now!_

The smell came closer; This time, he smelled two scents. No - Three. He pressed himself against the far end of his cell. His heart sped in his chest. _I know this smell._ Again, there was another bang. And another. The last bang was followed with a bright light. Natsu covered his eyes. The light burned. He had spent so long in darkness, that anything brighter than dimness caused him pain. _What the hell..._

"Natsu?"

Natsu heard his name somewhere down the hall. He didn't move towards the bars. It wasn't a voice he knew. But, those scents. _Laxus?_ Then came another bright flash. Natsu lost the strength in his legs, and dropped to his knees. He hissed painfully as he rubbed his eyes. "What the hell is that?!" He yelled out in frustration.

One at a time, he heard two hands hit the bars of his cell. Still, his eyes burned, and he was unable to open them. He perked his ears, only to hear calm breathing. The smell that hit his nose, he knew, but it couldn't be. There wasn't anyway it was him! "Who the hell is there?!" He yelled as he forced himself to stand; His eyes remained close.

There was silence. Natsu turned his head left and right as he tried to find another sound. Just then, he heard it.

"Gihee..."

Natsu forced his eyes open. Everything in front of him was a blur, a painful blur. It took a few seconds for the pain to subside, but once it did, he saw a two tall figures standing just outside his cell. The one who held onto his bars had it's face pressed against the cold steel. That was the figure that made the noise. The laugh. Natsu squinted his eyes, "G-Gajeel?" He asked the form.

It took another minute before his vision cleared. He was greeted by the grinning face of Gajeel, who's long hair partially fell inside of the cell. Just next to him, the second figure, made him gasp. "Laxus!"

Laxus didn't smile, or laugh, but crossed his arms in front of his chest. His blonde hair was a mess, but still, he looked the same. The same annoyed scowl on his face. "You haven't changed, Natsu." he said.

Natsu laughed, and ran to his bars. "Laxus! Gajeel!" He exclaimed, "What are you guys doing here?!" It was then it hit him. He frowned, and looked up and down the halls of the prison, "Wait. How did you get here? How did you get out?"

Gajeel stepped away from the bars. "We're breaking out this joint." He said, with his usual grin on his face.

Natsu pressed his face once again to the bars, "What?!"

"And I beat you to it." Gajeel lifted his head as he laughed, "Which only means I'm better."

Anger spilled up through Natsu. He wishe'd he could call upon fire, only to singe the long hair on Gajeel's head. That would show him. "What?! This doesn't count! Let me out!."

"Give us a minute, Natsu." Laxus said as he scanned the halls. His signature scar gleamed in the lights that flashed speriodically in the hall, "We'll get you out."

Natsu grinned, "Great," he said, then pushed a hand through the bars, "Then you can fight me! I've gotten a lot stronger since then, you know!"

Laxus glared at the bars, at Natsu's childish grin. "You honestly have not changed, Natsu..."

Natsu's smile softened as he pulled his hand back into the bar of his cell. "It's good to see you guys." He said.

Gajeel was taken aback, but felt the same. Laxus couldn't help the soft smile that hit his face. It was nice, to actually see everyone, rather than listening. To see each other, unharmed, in person. To know that each had the strength to go on, and had unwavering hope. "What about Gray?"

"We're going to get him." Laxus said, he had turned his head to look down the hall once again.

Natsu nodded as he waited. Patiently. Or, as patiently as he was able. His foot tapped against the ground, and his fingers wiggled with nerves. He couldn't wipe the feeling that he indeed felt something off. Something he hadn't felt in so long. _Magic..._

"The coast is clear, finally." Came a male's voice.

Natsu sniffed the air again. There it was! That smell he knew, but didn't know. A small hint of home miced in with something strange. "Oh? You found Gray?" Laxus asked.

Natsu's eyes went wide. He ran to his bars again as he heard another voice. Gray's voice. "Gajeel! Laxus!" It didn't take more than a second before Gray had run in front of his cell. He caught sight of Natsu, and reached for his bars. The excitement on his face was warming. "Natsu!"

"Gray! You're alright?"

Gray nodded, his forehead against the steel bars that separated him from Natsu, "I'm alive." He said. Then, he laughed.

Confused faces surrounded him. Natsu leaned in closer, observing his friend. He hadn't said anything funny, so why was he laughing? _Ten years and he's lost his mind!_ "What's so funny?"

Gray shook his head, "It's good to see you, Natsu."

"Im sorry to cut this reunion short." Spoke the other voice Natsu didn't recognize. A man approached his cell. He was tall, with scars around his left eye. He wore council robes. Natsu bared his teeth at him, "Who the hell are you?!"

Every one turned to face the man who saved them. None of them had learned his name, but wouldn't protest when he unlocked their cells. He moved his had to remove the magic latch that sealed Natsu, and took a step back; He had heard stories of Natsu and his inability to react accordingly sometimes. Even if he couldn't use magic, he was sure he hadn't lost an ounce of strength in the past ten years. "My name is Mest." The man said, "Makarov sent me for all of you."

Laxus dropped his hands to his sides, "Makarov..."

"Alright Gramps!"

* * *

 **Alright! I meant to post this last night... but fell asleep. Hopefully after work today I'll have enough time to type another. Thanks for the review Sara Snow!**


	4. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two:**

 _We need them.._

* * *

 _"The only way to save Fiore is with them..." Makarov stared up at the moon. It was full, shining bright against the darkness if the cool night sky. Above his head, Makarov could see the glowing sign that bore their guild name: Fairy Tail._

 _"Master..." Mest leaned against the edge of the balcony they stood upon. He was dressed in all black, the Fairy Tail crest visible on his arm. He was focused on the small streaks of light that illuminated the ground in front of him from within the guild. Inside, no one was aware of their conversation. "I'm afraid I wont be able to get them out in time."_

 _"You will. Master Mavis believes it wont take you more than six months."_

 _Mest looked up quickly, "Master Mavis?!"_

 _Makarov nodded his head, a gentle smile on his face, and his eyes still upon the moon. "I just ask you to be careful," he turned his head to look at Mest, "I cannot lose another brat of mine."_

* * *

"Take these."

Mest placed a lacrima in each of their hands. The lacrima was small, and embedded into small pieces of jewelry. Rings. Gajeel stared at the golden band in his hands with his eyebrow raised. He twirled the silver band in his hand, round and round, before looking back at Mest. He scanned his face, the scar around his eye, and the scent of Makarov upon him. He was indeed an ally. "A ring?" He asked.

Mest nodded his head. He pulled his council robes forward, having to readjust them after taking out the prison guards, and looked at each of them. He knew they're minds were overwhelmed with questions: Were they able to trust him? Was this a trap? Mest observed them, but his attention stuck on Natsu. Natsu's eyes were squinted, focused, with the lacrima close to his face inbetween his fingers. He made quiet sounds to himself, as if thinking. "Is everything alright, Natsu?"

"Ah," Natsu turned his face to Mest, "This is for ladies, isn't it?"

"Shut up, Natsu." Laxus said as he too observed the lacrima in his hands.

"Huh?" Natsu turned his head to look at his comrade, smoke seeping up from the corners of his mouth, "How about you fight me, Laxus?!"

Gray couldn't help but laugh to himself. _Nothing has really changed..._

Mest sighed to himself. Makarov did warn him of their behavior. The strongest wizards Fiore had ever seen, even if their magic abilities were also considered to be dangerous to humnakind. They would still be the world's last hope. Even if they did act like children sometimes... If what they heard was right... Mest cleared his throat, his hand against his mouth. He closed his eyes to think of words to explain the ring he had given each of them. Something quick, because he was sure his magic upstairs would wear off and the fellow council men would realize he was missing. An easy explanation.

"I'M A FROG?!"

Mest opened his eyes to see the others had backed away from Natsu, their mouths open. Natsu had placed the ring on his middle finger, and instantly transformed. He suddenly wore council clothing, and his appearance had changed. He was indeed a frog; One of the same that assisted the magic council in their daily business. This, Mest couldn't help but laugh. He covered his face and breathed against his hands.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY?! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!"

"Natsu, calm down." Gray laughed. His laughed was followed by Gajeel and Laxus.

Mest shook his hand into the air, "I have given each of you a lacrima that changes your physical appearance." He said, "All I ask is that you don't talk. It doesn't change your voice."

"Clearly..." Laxus muttered as he turned his head; Beside him Natsu stomped his feet and searched for the ring on his now webbed fingers. He was cursing repeatedly.

"This is how I plan to take you all from here, and back to the guild."

Gray looked at Mest, the lacrima tight in his hands. "Guild?" He asked, "What guild?"

"A lot... has changed since you've been gone." Mest said, a weak smile on his face, "But it wasn't directed to me to explain."

"You can't just start to tell us and stop!" Gajeel snapped.

Laxus took a step towards Mest, and looked into his eyes. "My grandfather will do the explaining, won't he?" He asked.

Mest nodded his head. "He'll explain everything." Above him, he heard voices. "We need to hurry. So please, put on the rings."

The remaining three wizards stared at the lacrima, took one glance at Natsu - who appeared to still be furious over his transformation - and sighed to themselves as they put it on their fingers. In an instant, each of them changed. They felt heavy, sluggish and short. They pulled at the council robes that covered them. "I'm going to be sick..." Gajeel said under his breath.

"When we're upstairs, I will tell everyone I am taking you four with me to search for the escaped slayers. Do not say a word."

As Mest started to walk, and they followed, Gray couldn't help but think. "Wouldn't they send more than just a wizard, and some frogs?"

Mest nodded as he turned back to look at them, "I'm sure... but I will get you from here first. The moment you're at the guild, we can devise a plan from there for your safety."

"No one thought this through, did they?" Laxus asked; He pressed his fingers into the slimey skin that was now his face.

Mest laughed uncomfortably, "Well..."

"Just get us out of here." Gajeel hissed.

"Alive!" Natsu added.

Mest lead them up the hallway, and up the same, dark stairs they had traveled down so many years ago. It sent chills up their spines as they remembered it. They had been locked away for so long that once the light of the council building, hit their faces, they covered their eyes. They felt fresh air; They could smell fresh air. It filled their lungs, and surged through their bodies. Freedom. Once their eyes ajdusted, they opened them and caught sight of the beautiful building. It's high windows allowed the sum to pour in through every angle. To think the mold infested, dark and clammy prison they were locked inside was beneath this. As much as they prodded at their memories, they couldn't remember it being so luxurious. Perhaps they upgraded.

"Doranbolt!" A council guard ran down the hall towards Mest. The comrades, disguised as toads, couldn't wipe the expression of shock from their faces. _Doranbolt?_ Mest waved his hand towards the man, signalling he was fine. "Sir! We have an intruder! Are you alright?"

Mest nodded his head, "Yes. I'm alright." He glanced back at the three wizards, who stood behind him confused at the situation, and returned his gaze to the guard, "Any word on the prisoners?"

The guard shook his head. Behind them, there was another bang. Natsu jumped from his skin as he whipped around. He nearly shouted, but felt the toad hand that belonged to Laxus cover his mouth before he could let out a sound. The guard hadn't noticed the behavior. "No, Sir!" He shouted over the bang, "We will conduct a search immediately."

Again, Mest nodded, seeming concerned of the situation. "Wait on the word of the main members before sending the army," he said as he eyed an exit, "We will head to town, question the towns people and piece together evidence until then."

The guard finally looked at his toad companions. Something seemed different, off, about them. He took a step closer. His eyes had fallen upon Gajeel's disguise, and he examined it closer. Gajeel nearly took a step back as he tightened his toad like fists, but stopped once he heard Mest intervene in the awkward situation, "Could you notify everyone of my absence? I need to start this investigation immediately." Mest glanced back at them, then back at the guard, "I will be bringing them with me to assist me."

The guard nodded reluctantly as he looked at Mest, "Yes, sir. I will... get right on it."

"Mest?" Gray stepped towards him as the guard walked away, looking back once as he was still a bit confused. Mest met the eyes of the wizard, his eyebrows high on his head, "Yes...Gajeel?"

"I'm Gray!" He snapped.

Mest laughed nervously, but started forward. He motioned them to follow him. "Questions later." He said, "Right now I need to get you back to Magnolia."

"Home..." Natsu whispered to himself.

* * *

No one knew of dragon slayer traits, perks, abilities and weaknesses. This was because, of course, there were none to observe to know these details. So there was no way for Mest to anticipate the three dragon slayers, who were still in disguise, would have doubled over in their seats with severe motion sickness once the train began to move. Laxus had pressed his head against the cool glass of the window. Gajeel, who had leaned forward as far as he was able, kept his head cradled in his hands. Natsu was the worst; he laid out in the center of the walk space with his mouth hung open. Occasionally he'd mutter 'I feel so sick...'

"Should I be worried?" Mest asked Gray, who sat opposite from him, an embarrassed expression on his toad face. "No, they're fine." Gray said, "They can't handle transportation..."

Mest nodded, although he didn't understand. "And you're alright?"

Gray nodded in return, "Yeah. It's only them."

"Ah."

They sat in silence for a while after. Gray knew Mest made no plans to disclose information on the public train, but he couldn't help the questions that circulated through his mind. Why break them out of prison? What was Makarov up to? "You said we were a part of a guild?" Gray asked quietly.

Mest had stared out the window the entire time he was silent. Hearing Gray, he didn't move his head, but responded, "Yes."

"A legit, legal guild? Under the magic council?"

Again, Mest responded with a head nod, "Yes."

Gray looked at his comrades, "Was it Makarov who started it?"

Mest sighed. He leaned back against seat, looking directly at Gray. "It's a long story," He said, "But it's a guild Master revived that was once disbanded."

"Fairy Tail..." Laxus said, his voice low and pained. He recalled his grandfather telling him stories of his youth, and the guild he had once belonged too. Makarov was a young adult when the guild parted and went it's seperate ways. Laxus spent most of his childhood with his grandfather, before he too, parted ways with him. He honestly could not remember the last time he had seen him... He had been locked away for so long. He felt sadness mix in with his nausea.

"Fairy Tail..." Gray said to himself as he stars outside. An actual guild. Something he could once again call home.

Beside them, Gajeel rose his head, and groaned into the air. Next to him, Natsu had rolled onto the seats opposite of them. The lacrima had fallen off of his finger and rolled down the train. His pink hair stuck to his blue face as he tried to look at Mest. "Blargh..." Was the sound that came from his mouth.

Mest's eyes went wide. He hurried over to Natsu, searching around him for the ring. "YOU IDIOT." Mest looked under the seat and around the arm chairs. Nothing. He couldn't help but notice Gray was laughing. "This isn't funny!"

Gray shook his head, "Calm down, and don't make a scene." He said as he leaned back against his seat, "It's there. It rolled back to his feet."

Mest saw it, picked it up quickly, and slipped it back onto Natsu's finger. Immediately, Natsu return to his disguise. Mest fell back into the seat next to him and sighed in relief, "That was close."

Natsu turned his sickly head to face him, and coughed. As Mest made a disgusted look, Natsu wiggled his finger that had the ring upon it; his ring finger. "You could... at least... take me to dinner... first." Natsu sputtered out.

Mest face had gone white. "What?!"

Gray, Laxus, and Gajeel couldn't help but laugh.


	5. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three:**

 _Welcome home..._

* * *

After a long train ride, Mest lead the wizards back to Magnolia. Night had fallen, and the streets were empty. The city was lit by the lights from the homes of the people. It seemed more alive than they could remember. Perhaps because Magnolia now had an actual guild upon their land. A guild that was able to aid in their prosperity.

They walked the long empty streets in silence. It had been so long since they were home, they were at a loss for words. They had come to terms with having lost their freedom, this must be a dream. Together, under the anti magic laws of the council, they were all dreaming together. They had to be. "Magonlia..." Natsu said under his breath as they reached the river that broke through part of the town, "Home sweet home..."

"The guild is at the very end." Mest said as he walked in front of them, "Once we're there, you can take off the lacrimas."

They walked for another fifteen minutes or so, staring at the town. Memories flooded them. Gray passed the market area that lead to their discovery; it was improved, and housed more shops. Despite the council's decision, by the looks of it, him fighting off the bandits did the town good. He did not regret his actions... not any more. He spent ten years wishing he could go back and walk away from it. But this, this was clear that they did good that day. They left their imprint in Magnolia, even if it was in a small way.

They weren't able to brace themselves for the building they were lead to. It was large, and nearly glistened in their eyes. Above them, in large letters - accompanied by the guild insignia - was the name: Fairy Tail. Natsu's jaw dropped, and he moved his hand to close it. Gajeel took a step closer, reaching to touch a stone; It was indeed real. Gray looked at Mest, who smiled at him and nodded. He took that as a sign that he could remove his lacrima. "Alright..." he said in a low voice, pulling the ring from his finger. A wave of light overtook him. He felt the disguise energy leave his body, and once more, was left with the prison clothes he had escaped with. The other slayers noticed this, and they too, removed their lacrimas. One by one, each flooded with light before returning to their normal selves. Natsu pressed his hands against his face, just to be sure. "Oi," He said to himself, "I'm back."

"Indeed you are..." came a low, older voice.

Everyone looked towards the entrance of the guild. There were shadow figures emerging from the light within the building. When they came into view, the wizards were met by the smiling face of Makarov. Behind him, smaller shadows emerge with speed. They flew up into the air, and once in the light, Natsu and Gajeel could not contain their smiles.

"Natsu!"

"Gajeel!"

Each caught their exceed in their arms, beaming brightly. Natsu hugged Happy tighter than he thought possible. "Happy!" Gajeel lifted Lily into the air, grinning from ear to ear, "Gihee."

Laxus had remained frozen, his heart beating hard inside his chest. He stared at his grandfather, who smiled at him with closed eyes. Laxus searched for the words to say, but found none. Instead, tears built up around his eyes and his knees gave way. Makarov frowned as he approached his grandson. He extended his hand to the wizard's shoulder with a sigh, "Laxus..." Rather than respond, Laxus looked into the eyes of the old man, and pulled him close to him. As he held him close, he cried against Makarov's shoulder. The old wizard's eyes went wide, but he too let his emotions take hold.

 _How many years has it been, Laxus? You've grown so much._

 _Too many... Too many... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry I could not be here to protect my family..._

"Oh... Laxus..." Natsu took a step in their direction, Happy clinging to his back, but Gray extended a hand to stop him. "Leave them." He said, "Let them have this moment..."

Mest took in a deep breath as he stepped towards Natsu, Gajeel, and Gray. His eyes landed upon the ice demon slayer, who had been the only one not to be greeted at the door. "Do you have someone here who's been waiting for you?"

Gray raised his eyebrows, but softly smile, "A cat? No, no cat. I can talk to Master after he's had his reunion with Laxus..."

Mest smile. "I guess everyone has been waiting for you. All of you."

"That's right." A woman's voice sounded behind them. Gray turned around to be greeted by the warm smile of Erza. At her side was Jellal, and Wendy. Wendy was no longer the tiny girl who followed Gray around hopelessly. Her hair was long, pulled up in pig tails, and she wore a long blue dress. On her arm was the mark of Fairy Tail. He couldn't stop the look of shock on his face. "W-Wendy?" He said, and laughed, "Oh you're not a little kid anymore, huh?"

Wendy beamed at him. Next to her, Carla emerged from inside the guild; She, too, smiled at them all. "Hello, Gray." They both said.

Gray's smile softened further as he looked at his comrades, "Everyone has changed so much..."

Jellal laughed nervously, and scratched the back of his head. Ruffling the blue locks of hair around, he glanced at Erza, and back at Gray, "There is a lot we need to tell you."

"Uh, Yeah!" Natsu stepped forward, "Like, this guild! What the hell?!"

Wendy laughed, "There's a big story to tell you guys, really."

Gajeel folded his arms across his chest. Pantherlily had hopped down from the slayer's arms and stood next to him. "When is that going to happen?"

Erza laughed, "Impatient as ever..."

"Wait," Natsu looked at metal dragon slayer, "Didn't Mest say Gramps would tell us?"

("I did..."Mest waved his hand nervously in the background. There was a strange energy emitting from the slayers).

"Well if they're here now, dammit, someone should just tell us!" Gajeel snapped.

"Why don't you just listen?!" Natsu stepped closer.

"Oh, what are you going to do, Fire Breath!?"

"Loser!"

"Idiot!"

The yelled ceased the moment Natsu and Gajeel felt hands at their collars. They turned their heads, only to be met by the angry face of Erza. Natsu felt his body grow limp. "E-erza..."

"Still can't get along?" Erza spoke in a low dangerous voice.

* * *

After what felt like hours of reuniting and hugging in the moonlight, Makarov lead everyone inside the guild. They were greeted by many, many new faces - all who welcomed them with open arms, like distant, lost family. Then they were the faces they knew. They were nearly ambushed by Sting and Rogue, who also had grown since they had last seen the slayers. It wasn't long before Natsu demanded a fight, from each of them, to see how far their slayer magic had come - Erza would have none of it, of course. Warren greeted them as well, and told each of them, he never stopped trying to contact them telepathically. Each day he attempted to open a channel between all of them, but failed each time. Gray had smiled at him - _Thanks for not giving up._

"I know you boys want to change, eat-"

"Yes! Food!" Natsu interrupted.

"-and sleep, but I know you all too well. You have questions you want answered."

"Now." Gajeel said.

Makarov turned a stern eye to him, but smiled nonetheless. He turned around to signal Mira-Jane, a tall white haired wizard who managed the bar, "Can we feed the boys please?"

She beamed at him. Laxus eyed her closely; Too close. He found her beautiful. "Of course, Master." She smiled as she sorted through plates to arrange with vast amounts of food.

Natu felt his mouth water.

"I'll start from the beginning... until now." Makarov said as he sat down upon the bar, "So listen close. I will only say this once."

"Can't I eat first?" Natsu whined.

"Would you shut up..." Gray hissed, as he sat just next to him at one of the many tables within the guild. He was anxious to know what had happened during the past ten years, and why, suddenly, did Makarov break them out of prison.

* * *

 **Oiii Sorry for the short chapter. I'm almost done with the next, just been busy. I wanted to post this and the other at the same time, but I figured I just post this one so everyone knows this fic is still alive and I wont abandon it! I love the reviews and the feedback. I'm happy to know my idea is good :) next chapter will be posted within the next few hours. I swear!**


	6. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four:**

 _The story..._

* * *

\- _After you three were sentenced to imprisonment, I brought our family here, to this building. I knew of it, because it was the building that housed my guild when I was young. It was the best way I knew to protect everyone. It wasn't long before I saw the ghost of Mavis; Master Mavis. She wandered the stairwells and the dining area. At first I thought I had lost my mind. It wasnt until after she spoke to me that I knew I wasn't dreaming, she was - is - real. She instructed me to revive fairy tail, to bring life to the guild once again. I explained to her it wasn't so easy. I was a man who harbored slayers, and ran from the law. I was in no position to revive her guild._

 _It was then she told me about a young wizard named Mest who knew some interesting magic. That with his help, I could bring back Fairy Tail. After finding him, we started the paperwork and process to revive Fairy Tail as a legal guild. Anyone who had memory of me, suddenly did not. Because of Mest we were better suited to care for everyone, so I owe him my thanks and my gratitude._

 _After we were able to take actual jobs, build a name for ourselves. I opened the door of Fairy Tail to wizards far and wide. Wizards who were looking for a family to call their. This way, I was able to properly hide your fellow slayers, one of our biggest secrets. I was able to keep them alive, for their sakes and for yours, if ever the day you were to be free. I had always hoped to see you all again_

 _I never gave up hope. Never.-_

Everyone sat at the tables in front of the bar. Everyone had finished eating their meals, listening intently to their Master talk. Some of the guild members didn't now the whole truth, or the reason why Mest and Makarov were so close. They only knew they belonged to or of the strongest guild's throughout Fiore, especially with Erza and Jellal under their roof. Wendy, Rogue, and Sting were also just as capable, but due to their nature of magic, Makarov forbid them any jobs or any magic. They trained, of course, under the watchful eye of Erza, but never amongst the eyes of anyone outside of the guild. It was too dangerous, an they were the last of their kind.

"Uh, Master." Natsu raised his hand when the guild fell silent. Makarov nodded in his direction, signalling that he may talk. "Who is Master Mavis?" His face was curious. Happy still say upon his shoulder.

"She is one of the founding members of Fairy Tail, and it first master." Makarov said.

"Is she dead?" Natsu asked another question.

He heard Gajeel mutter words under his breath. _IDIOT..._ "Gajeel! You have something to say?!"

Makarov raised his hand before any argument between the two could begin. The night was not the night for pointless arguements. They were home, at last. As they should have been for all those years they were locked away. "Natsu!" He said as he looked at the pink haired wizard, "To answer your question, yes... she is dead."

"Oh," Natsu ignored the fuming fellow dragon slayer next to him as he turned his head back towards his master. He couldn't help but smile, "I'd like to thank her..."

Makarov opened his eyes wide as he looked at Natsu curiously. Quiet voices started around him. It was his comrades, who they shared the same infortune fate of being locked away, who understood what he meant. Gray couldn't help but smile. This is was a sincere Natsu, a very 'adult' Natsu. Unlike the hot headed clown who couldn't see a special moment even if it slapped him in the face. "Thank her?" Makarov questioned him.

Happy stuck his hand up, "Aye, Sir!"

"Right. Natsu smiled from ear to ear, "Because of her, you guys are ok."

Makarov couldn't help but smile. It was then that Laxus raised his hand, and once he recieved the attention of his grandfather, he spoke, "I am glad you came for us... but I need to know," he glanced at his comrades, "We need to know... why _did_ you come for us?"

The Master's smiled weakened. He hopped down from his bar spot, and walked over to his grandson. He looked him in the eye, as he felt all other eyes upon him. Everyone in th guild was aware of the danger. The damages that had occurred to neighboring towns due to the dark guilds. They knew it was all a small tactic within a larger plan. A plan to destroy all of Fiore, of Earthland. "Laxus, the four of you relax tonight. Mira-Jane is making more food. Cana has already gone out of her way to bring more booze. The mission at hand can wait until morning. Be free tonight."

"But Grand-"

Makarov shook his head with a smile. "I won't say anything anyway, even if you ask."

"What? Why?" Gajeel sat up straight.

Makarov grinned; a large toothy grinned. From within his cloak he pulled a white flask that was printed with the guild insignia. He brought the opening to his nose, which he sniffed happily. His face flushed pink as he sighed. "Because, dammit, I finally have a reason to drink and celebrate." The old man lifted himself up upon one of the tables nearby and raised his hands in the air, "Welcome home Slayers!" He shouted happily.

Every other wizard soon followed with their cheers and laughs. "Welcome home!"

Somewhere from the second floor balcony, a banner fell over the bannister. It said Welcome, with each of their names written underneath it. Gray cringed as he saw the A in his name forcibly written over an E. "Who... mispelled my name?" He said under his breath; not that anyone could really hear him, the entire building was full of laughs, cheers, and music. Music to which Gajeel quickly joined, alongside Lily - who just happened to pull out Gajeel's guitar from a box, just for the occasion. Mixed with the music was Gajeel's terrible singing. Within the singing, Gray could hear Erza's voice.

"No no, you don't have to tell him that. Stop... stop!"

He looked up to see Erza blocking the path of a blue haired woman. He didn't recognize her, which only meant she was one of the wizards Makarov kindly let join. Her face was beet red, and her body shook with nervousness. "I have to, Erza..." he heard the woman say.

"Would you stop it, it was an accident!" Erza continued, as she placed her had upin the woman's shoulder. "That isn't a way to introduce yourself!"

Gray couldn't stand his curiosity. He slowly moved from his seat and approached Erza and the other woman. He noticed as he moved closer, the woman squealed. "Erza? What's wrong?"

Erza spun around quickly, with the woman directly behind her. Gray tried to peak over her shoulder, "Who is your friend?" He asked.

Erza smiled nervously, "It's nothing, really."

"Gray-sama..." he heard the woman talk. He peaked at her curiously. Her red faced moved from behind Erza, where she stated at him with tiny eyes. "My... my name is Juvia. And I made the banner. And I am very sorry!"

Gray scratched his head nervously, "Were you the one who spelled my name wrong?"

Juvia nodded repeatedly. So much, Gray could hear the sound of her head move. Erza sighed, "It was an accident."

"Gray-sama, Juvia didn't mean it..."

 _Why is she speaking in third person?_ "Oh it's alright. Honest mistake."

"See honest mistake!" Erza exclaimed as she pushed Juvia away. Gray couldn't help but noticed the red face woman did not move her eyes from him. Once she was a good distance, he swore he heard her say, 'I love you, Gray-sama!' "What... the..." Gray scratched his head again.

"Oi, Gray!" Natsu called as he met up with his comrade, "I see you met Juvia."

Gray looked at him and smiled nervously, "I guess so... How did you know about her?"

"Happy told me." Natsu said, "Apparently she has a photo of you, and couldn't wait to see you."

"W-what?"

"Yep!" Natsu laughed, "Happy has filled me in on lots going on here." He leaned in closer to whisper in Gray's ear, "Apparently he and Carla are an item."

Gray laughed, "Is that right, Happy?"

"Aye, Sir... well, she accepts my fish daily." He said as he Twiddled his fingers.

Gray laughed again, "Oh really? Where's Wendy? I'm going to ask her myself."

Happy's eyes went wide, "Wait!"

Natsu chased after Happy, who chased after Gray. Deep down, inside each of them, nothing changed.

* * *

 **Just wanted to put that I support Gruvia, Jerza, and Nalu! Gajeel and Levy, and Laxus and Mira-Jane - I support them too! But I do fangirl :3 ... As for other slayers, I will have more. But in here, a lot of Slayers have been killed off. But I haven't forgotten the rest.**


	7. Chapter Five

**A/N:**

 **Divinion: thanks for the reviews! Really! As for your theory, I love it (o_o) …. my mind is working like a gps - rerouting ideas –**

* * *

 **Chapter Five:**

 _That night: Natsu…  
_

* * *

Each wizard was placed in the care of a guild member, to stay at their apartment until the hunt for them had died down. Makarov had decided this before Mest had removed them from prison. This also would give them time to explain what was happening in Fiore, and the plans Makarov had come up with through Mavis' skillful tactics. The reason they had needed them. To make the transition easier, Makarov had sent them supplies: clothes, food, necessities. Anything they needed to make them comfortable. And he told them, repeatedly, the night was to relax. Be with the family they knew very well. Rest. Being locked away for so long… Makarov wanted to make sure they were fine, and taken care of. In the morning, he would tell them everything they needed to know, and answer any questions they wanted to ask. He promised.

Natsu was told he'd be rooming with Sting and Rogue. This, he did not complain. He wrapped an arm around each of them, and pulled them in close: _Wah, Party! -_ he told them. Instead, the very second he entered their apartment, he asked if he could take a bath. Once shown where the bathroom was, and where his clothes were placed, Natsu locked himself inside. He ran the hottest of baths, and let the water soak into his skin. He felt the aches and pains of his muscles ease with the water. It had been so, so long since he took a proper bath. Normally, the guards would provide them with wash cloths, and water; Nothing else. No real soap, no shampoo. Natsu ran the years of gunk and dirt from his pink hair. He had actually forgotten how vibrant his hair really was. He couldn't help but smile to himself. _Freedom… Who would've thought I'd be free again?_ _All those years… paying for a crime we didn't commit… a crime that doesn't exist. Those dumb asses in the council, wait until the see me… Just wait…_

Eventually, he had fallen asleep. If it wasn't for a knock from Happy, he would've stayed there until morning.

"Natsu?"

Natsu sat upon the futon that was given to him, which was placed in Sting and Rogue's living room, just next to a window. He stared outside the window, lost in the sight of Magnolia. They lived dead center of the town, their apartment within the market area. Natsu eyed the very same shops that he, Gray, and Gajeel helped save. As much as Gray blamed himself, and apologized for it, Natsu never thought he did anything wrong. He recalled the days sparring the shadows in his cell, and he would hear Gray regretting the day, apologizing to the air. It saddened him that his comrade, his brother, thought he had ruined their lives. They were slayers. And being a slayer, eventually, only meant death. They only managed to outlive the rest, that was all.

"Natsu…?" It was Sting who tried to grab Natsu's attention. Natsu didn't move his eyes from the window, but responded, "Hm?"

Sting and Rogue sat at the other end of the living room. Each sat on the other end of their couch, watching Natsu. He had been so quiet since they arrived, they had grown worried about him. Who knew what went through his mind, what he was thinking. "Are you alright, Natsu?" Rogue asked.

Natsu smiled weakly, and finally faced his comrades. The memory still replayed in his mind: The pillar of light that rose to the sky; Gajeel yelling his name; Gray in the midst of battle against multiple dark wizards. No matter how many times it played, mentally, he never changed the outcome. _Save his family._

"Natsu?" This time Rogue spoke. He leaned closer from his seat, trying to find an expression in Natsu's eyes. It took a second, but it came. Natsu grinned at the White Dragon Slayer and the Shadow Dragon Slayer. He remembered nicknaming them _The Twin Dragons_ ; They were like ying and yang. He couldn't help but notice, after looking at them both, that a scar was on Rogue's face. He squinted at it, before pointing to it, "I know it's been a long time, but did you always have that?" Natsu said, wiggling his finger at Rogue's face.

Rogue blinked, crossing his eyes to view his nose. "This scar?" he asked.

Natsu nodded. Rogue glanced sideways a Sting, who rubbed the back of his head awkwardly and stared off in another direction. "It was Sting." he said.

"It was an accident..." Sting murmured under his breath, defending himself.

"Right." Rogue looked back at Natsu, only to meet his confused eyes. "We0 were training with Erza one day, and well, one of his hits went too far."

Natsu grinned, "So you two can fight me now?"

Sting nearly hopped up from his seat. He wasn't so young when Natsu was around, but young enough that if he did want to spar with him, he would get a simple pat on the head; 'Maybe next time, kid.' He couldn't help but return the grin, "Damn straight!"

Natsu laughed. He looked down at his best friend, Happy, who had fallen asleep next to him. "Ha," he laughed again, "Maybe next time kid."

Rogue sighed. He pulled Sting down by his wrist. "Now's not the time, Sting." he said.

"Rogue." Sting whined.

"Besides, Master said we're all to relax tonight. So let Natsu rest."

"Fine." Sting stood and walked towards the kitchen, a somber look on his face, "Anyone need a drink? I need one."

Rogue lifted a finger. "Do we still have that juice you bought from market the other day?"

From within the kitchen, Sting's sad voice responded, "Yeah, there's two of 'em left."

"Pour me some?"

"Pour it yourself!" Sting yelled.

Rogue glared at the direction of the kitchen. "Don't offer people drinks if you wont bring it!" He snarled.

Sting's head peaked through the doorway, in his hand was a drink. He brought the cup to his lips, drinking nice and slow, before disappearing into the kitchen once again. Rogue was annoyed, and couldn't wipe the look from his face. This only made Natsu laugh. "Like always, huh?"

"Frosch thinks so..." Came a small, yawning voice. Rogue's small feline friend, Frosch, sporting his normal pink costume, walked out out of one of the rooms to the left of them. A smile spread across Rogue's face as he looked at the small exceed. "Sorry, Frosch, did we wake you?"

Frosch yawned and nodded his head. Rogue patted the top of his frog costume, nudging him back to the room he emerged from, "Back to bed before Lector wakes up."

The small cat wouldn't move. Instead, he pouted his bottom lip. Natsu watched as Rogue lifted his friend into his arms and carried him back into the room. It brought a smile to his face. The boys had definitely grown up; Grown into fine young men. Makarov did a great job.

Natsu turned his attention back towards the window. He looked ahead at the market area once again before looking down. He blinked. Below the window was a girl with blonde hair, waving at him. In her other hand, she held a pitcher. "Oi," Natsu called for Sting and Rogue; He didn't take his eyes off of the girl outside, "Were you guys expecting someone?"

Sting emerged from the kitchen, a cook in his mouth. "Huh? No." he said, muffled, through chews.

Natsu nodded his head towards the window so Sting would look, "Did the blonde girl get the memo?"

"Huh?" Sting quickly walked over towards the window to see who, or what, Natsu was talking about. Just outside the window, as he said, was indeed a blonde hair, young woman. She wore white and blue, and part of her hair was pulled into a side ponytail. Natsu caught sight of the guild insignia on her hand. "She's a member of the guild?"

"Lucy!" Sting exclaimed. He pulled the window open with his free hand, "What are you doing here?"

Lucy smiled warmly. She held the pitcher closer to her face. "I heard you were housing _the salamander._ So! I brought drinks!"

 _Its been so long since someone called me that…._ Natsu thought to himself.

"Oi," Natsu called down to the blonde hair female, "What kind of drink is in there?"

Lucy only grinned with happy, closed eyes. Sting eventually let her up and inside of their apartment. She apologized upon reaching their door – _Sorry for coming unannounced! I swear! I just needed to come!_ She could not contain her curiosity about the pink haired wizard. Natsu, too, could not contain his. She had a scent to her. He stood next to her and sniffed. "You're a celestial wizard?"

"Did you just smell me?!" Lucy whimpered. Sting and Rogue couldn't help but laugh. Not having found it funny, but not wanting to be rude, she responded, "Yes I am. My name is Lucy." she said.

Natsu nodded and politely – or, not so politely – pulled the pitcher from her hands. He grinned at Sting, who had already ran to grab cups. Rogue tried to pull the pitcher from his comrade, but failed to do so. "Master said he wanted us up early and alert at the guild tomorrow."

"Ah, Rogue," Lucy laughed as she reached for one of the cups in Sting's hands, "Today we were instructed to relax and have fun. So lets do exactly that!"

"Right!" Natsu agreed. Rather than pour himself a cup, he lifted the pitcher to his lips and took a swig. He mouthed the words ' _good stuff,'_ before looking at Rogue and said, "Listen to Luigi. Let's have fun."

Lucy froze. "L-Luigi? My name is Lucy!"

"Right. Right."


	8. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six:**

 _That Night: Gray and Gajeel..._

* * *

Having eaten, bathed, and changed out of their prison clothes, Gray and Gajeel sat opposite one another in the living room that belonged to Erza and Jellal. When they first arrived, they both anticipated a home reflecting, well, Erza; Strong, dominant, assertive. Instead, they were shown entirely different. Everything inside was very, very family oriented. Not to mention the variety of baked goods that covered the kitchen and dining room. Cakes and cookies, cupcakes and pies. Shelves were lined with baking and cooking supplies, as well as flowers of every type and shade. Gajeel couldn't help but snicker - _Erza really stepped up, huh? Wife material? I remember she couldn't even boil an egg!_ His words, of course, were met by an angry Erza - _Did you say something?_

The sight warmed Gray, nonetheless. _Who would have thought..._

"Gihee." Gajeel leaned across the armrest of the couch, reaching to grab a framed photo on a small end table. Underneath the glass was a picture of Erza and Jellal, both embraced in a hug during snowfall. "Wow. I never saw this coming."

Gray smirked as he relaxed against the large, white couch pillow at his end, "I don't see why not. They were always attached by the hip."

"And at each other's necks."

Gray laughed, "Well, that was more her."

Gajeel smiled as he placed the picture back in it's place. It warmed a soft spot somewhere in his heart. He could remember when he first found them, wandering the streets of Magnolia, begging for food. No; stealing food. That day Jellal had slipped apples into the cloak he wore, and right as the fruit merchant reached to grab the young boy's hand, Gajeel had tossed coin to the man. _'It's paid for_ ,' he said as he winked at the two of them. Who was he to turn away orphans? He was an orphan once, as were his comrades. Either left by a dragon parent, or an actual parent, they were alone. They needed each other. "They're not kids anymore." He said as he remembered their young faces; barely teenagers, but strong and full of life.

Gray sighed, "Yeah. That's for sure." He looked up and away from Gajeel, admiring the pictures along the wall. There were many, each in their own decorative frame. They went perfectly with the pale yellow paint that covered the walls. _Jeez, Erza;_ Gray thought to himself, but couldn't help a smile. The pictures were of her and Jellal, or them both with other Fairy Tail guild members. He was glad this all happened for them the way it did. Gray and the others had kept them hidden, away from the world. They blended in with society as shadows, nothing more. There was no reason for them to have been hidden; They weren't the _danger_ to the world. They weren't slayers, but very gifted wizards. Now, to see them free to be themselves, and happy, only made Gray happy.

"Hm..." He stopped his thoughts as his eyes fell upon a picture at the far end. He could see himself in the picture, just on the right, and next to him stood Natsu and Gajeel. He stood from his seat to get a closer look; It was indeed them. Each of them smiling. Erza, Jellal, Sting, and Rogue kneeled in front of them - each with their own wide smiles. Bunch of young brats, they were; All of them. _Even you three!_ Makarov would say when they complained about the youngest of the group; _You're all brats._ Gray laughed to himself as he touched the glass that protected the photo. He remembered Sting and Rogue, especially, as _brats_. Sting idolized Natsu, worshiping his every move. And Rogue did everything Gajeel asked, without hesitation. For Gray, it was Wendy. He put his hand at the center of the photo where young Wendy sat in front of her wizard and slayer comrades. Next to her were the young exceeds, each smiling; Happy, with a fish in his hands. Wendy was the youngest, and followed Gray around. _Big Brother!_ She called him sometimes.

Memories; These were the memories that Gray held on to while they were locked away. The memories he cherished the most. Even though they struggled, some days harder than others, in the end they had each other. A family they had built amongst themselves. "Why wasn't Master in the picture..." Gray said to himself.

He felt Gajeel move from his spot to stand next to him and look at the same photo. He raised his eyebrows, "Well, if I remember this right, he was the one who took the picture."

"Ah, that's right." Gray grinned: He remembered the old man using magic to partially enlarge some of his body so he would be able to take the picture. He had tried everything; he stood on a table, on a chair, and even climbed a tree. But he wanted the picture to be perfect. "He almost fell from that tree, right there." He laughed as he pointed at a tree in the photo.

Gajeel smirked, "Yeah." He turned to walk away from Gray, but suddenly laughed, and then sighed. Gray turned to face him, confused. He eyed his friend's body language, and the sudden annoyance in his breaths. "What the hell, Gajeel?"

Gajeel grunted into the air, "I am sorry." he said.

"For what?"

"Uh." Gajeel paced for a minute, back and forth, before stopping in front of the ice demon slayer. His hands were over his hand, and his face was mixed with disappointment and frustration. "Why is it everyone got their own apartments?"

Gray blinked. "What? What are you talking about? Each of us was paired with someone. For our safety."

Gajeel puffed out a ball of air. He dropped himself back down upon the couch. His long hair fell over his face as he threw his head back, nearly hitting the window behind him. "You know what I mean."

"Um..." Gray had started to move to sit again, but stopped. Instead he folded his arms across his chest, "Didn't know you hated me that much."

Gajeel growled and shook his head, but before he could get a word out the bedroom opened, catching them both off guard. Erza and Jellal walked into the living room, each in pajamas and hair a mess. It was late. They had stayed talking and reminiscing in the living room the whole time, while the other two tried to sleep. Gray wanted to apologize, but saw Erza laughing quietly to herself. "What's so funny?" he asked her.

"You two were put here together because," Her laughed continued as she looked at Gajeel, who looked back at her with wide eyes, "Mr. Iron Dragon over here was trying to convince Master to let him stay with the Shadow Gear clan." Erza cleared her throat as she tried to sound serious, but could not, "Which really only meant, he wanted to say with Levy Mcgarden."

"Levy Mcgarden?" Gray said to himself as he tried to remember who that was. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Gajeel, who turned bright right and more irritated than he was before. Then it hit him - Gajeel was talking to a young, blue haired girl at the guild hall. And he did have a large smile on his face the entire time. _So she must be Levy,_ He thought to himself.

"Yep." Erza said as she smiled at Gray, "Levy Mcgarden. Not much younger than me. Very bright. And apparently, very cute." She snickered.

"Ah, I see."

"Alright, enough." Jellal said, although he, too, was laughing. He motioned Gajeel to follow him into the kitchen. He mouthed the words - _Let's have a drink._ As they walked towards the kitchen - Gajeel with his head hung low, and Jellal patting him on the back - Gray scratched his chin as he looked at Erza. "Speaking of young women," he said, "Who was the chick trying to apologize to me?"

Erza sighed. She looked at him for a second before walking towards the living room window. In the kitchen, Jellal and Gajeel had started to laugh - loudly. She wondered what was so funny... "Well," Erza started as she pointed outside, "See the market down there?"

Gray nodded. Erza gave him a small smile. "Juvia is a wizard of the guild."

Suddenly, Gray was confused. "What? That's obvious."

Erza laughed, shaking her hands in her face. "Right. But, she came to Magnolia a few years ago, looking for her uncle. He ran a shop down there in the market place, she said. She needed to find him, to stay with him a few months while she got back on her feet."

Gray listened closely as he move closer to Erza. He looked out the window where she had pointed. "It seemed her uncle was one of the many shops you saved that day... He passed before she got here, but he would've died sooner if not been for you..." Erza looked at him with yet another smile, "Knowing this, she refused to leave us because she needed to thank you. Even after we told her, countless times, that you weren't ..." Her voice trailed off, and she caught herself before she became sad, "She was insistent."

Gray was surprised. It hit him, more and more, how much they had affected Magnolia that day. If only the council knew... "She really wants to thank me, huh?"

Erza nodded. "Yeah. So she joined us. And waited for the day she could say thank you. It's only..." Again, her voice trailed off.

"What is it?"

She scratched the back of her head. There was a nervous and awkward look on her face. The laugh that followed didn't help. "Well, as time went on, she kind of fell in love with you."

Gray froze. He waited for a second, for Erza to say she was joking, but she never did. "What?! Love?!"

"And, well, it doesn't help that on top of your demon slayer magic, you also know ice mold magic, and well..."

All color drained from Gray's face, "Wait wait wait... love?!"

"Oh, Gray. She's really a nice girl. You'll see."

"She doesn't even know me, Erza!"

Erza laughed as she walked towards the laughs of Jellal and Gajeel. "She knows water magic, just so you know."

"Erza where are you going?" Gray quickly followed after her. "You can't be serious."

She didn't turn to look at him. She joined in the laughing of the two men in the kitchen, even though she was unaware of what they thought was funny. She had her own reason to laugh. Gray felt frustrated. "Erza!" He complained, "Why are you ignoring me!"

* * *

))

* * *

 **A\N: It hit me I never really put ages in, huh? My mistake! I kind of went along in my own mind like... doodie doodie doo. Sorry!**

 **I'll add this here, and go back and edit my intro to add this. But I figured this way anyone who has gotten to this point wouldn't have to go back to the first page. So! Ignore the ages from the manga/anime - they don't mean much here. Laxus is the oldest... having been locked away '15 years,' I'm mentally putting him at 35. Natsu (is 27) and Gray and Gajeel (28) - This is with them being locked away 10 years. Sting and Rogue are 23 and 24, with few months between them (They'll still be the 'Twin Dragons')... Wendy is 16. Erza and Jellal aren't much younger, both being 27. And Warren (I know he isn't mentioned much now, but he will be of importance) is 32. I think... that made sense. And if it doesn't make much sense, it gives a general idea. Anyone else in the guild, let your minds explore!**

 **Thanks for all the reviews!**


	9. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven:**

 _That night: Laxus_

* * *

"It kills me knowing I missed so much. They've all grown up..."

Laxus stared at the many pictures that hung along Makarov's living room wall. When he was put away, he only really had Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel under his care. They were all young teenagers. He focused his time and energy protecting them - the slayers. He didn't care for other wizards. What good did they do him? Or would they do him? If they learned of the magic that swam through his veins he would have be murdered on sight. This was evident when his young comrades brought in Warren, a man with Telepathy magic who had been shunned from his previous village. Laxus put up an argument - _You can't just bring anyone here! What if he said something! Told someone!_

When they brought in Erza and Jellal, Laxus nearly lost it. He ignored them for a week, rather than lash out at them. After cooling off his temper, Laxus had a talk with the three of them. He needed them to understand that _they_ were his priority. The protection of Slayer blood, Slayer magic. Anyone else would just get in the way. But he understood, they were good at heart, and wished to help everyone; He wouldn't stop them from doing that. _I guess that's a good quality to have, you know, for when you guys can wipe your own asses..._

Years of being locked away in isolation, however, did soften him. Changed him. It started the day he saved them all. He, just as the others had done, ran to the aid of his comrades. Fifteen years ago. They were cornered at the entrance of Magnolia; They were cursed at, and stoned. They were accused of being slayers because of the markings on Gray's body. Anyone who hung around someone who looked like him, had to be a slayer - _kill them all! Burn the slayers!_ Laxus had heard word of the citizens notifying the council of slayers in their midst. and when he found them, he saw the restraint in their faces. It had reached a breaking point, and he could see the fear in their eyes. Natsu had bared his fangs, ready to power up his flames, but Laxus locked onto his eyes and shook his head. _Don't_... To save them, he did what he had to do. Even if it meant he lost everything.

Sitting in his cell all those years he thought of them. He remembered the day he first heard their voices through the vents. He had felt a mixture of anger, disappointment, and pride. Angry and disappointed because he was caught, but proud because he knew there was a reason. They had to have been protecting friends, loved ones. If they had the ability to forgive the rest of the wizarding world, and try to make friends in a time where they were hated, he was proud. Glad that, in fact, there were people who would accept their nature and care for them. Befriend them. Laxus was proud of the sniveling brats he saved from the mountains. _If it wasn't for you guys, I wouldn't have accepted myself..._

Laxus sighed to himself as he thought about it. His comrades were slayers who were taught their magic by loved ones, while he did not have that comfort. He was an aspiring young wizard, but not strong enough for his father's desires. Laxus spent many years despising his father for embedding the dragon slayer lacrima into his body; It was done after the law had been placed that even the lacrima containing the magic was illegal. He felt as though his father had signed away his life, ensured a death sentence under his name. All slayers were imprisoned or murdered, so why? Why do it? His identity was the main reason he had left Makarov's care, even though the old man had spent his time protecting Laxus from the world. He could not endanger his grandfather. He just couldn't.

"Laxus..." Makarov stood next to his much taller grandson, looking up at him, "Are you alright?"

Laxus was lost in his thoughts. His eyes were on two photos that sat side by side upon a hanging shelf; Next to each of the photos were lit candles. Prayers. The first photo was of Laxus as a young boy, right after the incident with his father. He sported his favorite headphones, smiling wide, and with his right hand he formed a peace sign. He remembered the day. The first day living with Makarov. He was happy because his grandfather promised him ice cream, and whatever else he wanted. How wouldn't that make a kid happy?

"Laxus...?" Makarov spoke again.

Before looking down at his grandfather, he smiled at the other photo. It was of Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel. They were huddled up, arms wrapped around each other's shoulders, and smiling. They looked happy; Strong. "You did good, old man." He finally spoke.

Makarov smiled as he looked up at the same photos. "I never gave up, Laxus."

The Lightning dragon Slayer looked down at his grandfather with a gentle smile on his face. He had mentally gone down memory lane from the moment they left the guild. Makarov had made all arrangements for the others, but he could not place Laxus in anyone else's care but his own. His home was big enough, and one of the extra rooms he rarely used was converted for Laxus. It didn't have much inside, as it had been over fifteen years since he knew what his grandson liked, but it had the necessities. He did, however, purchase him a new headset; One that was nearly identical to the one Laxus had as a child. It was the one thing he knew he would enjoy; And it did make Laxus very happy.

"You've changed." Makarov said. He removed his coat, setting it down upon a glass coffee table, "There's something very different about you."

Laxus nodded. He stretched his arms over his head, yawning quietly. The hour had grown late, yet, he was excited to be home. Home with his grandfather, just like the good ol' days. He was even more excited to finally, after so many years, have a good night's rest. For the first time in fifteen years. "Laying in a cell for more than a decade, a man does a lot of thinking." he said.

His grandfather nodded his head. "Well, are you...alright?" he asked. He hadn't asked that question all night. he couldn't bring himself to do it. He wasn't sure how Laxus would react. But his grandson looked at him with a grin as he cracked his fingers. "Nothing can break me, old man. You know that."

Makarov laughed. "This I know."

"Have you... heard from my father at all? While I was gone?"

"I haven't." Makarov said in a quiet voice. Laxus watched as his grandfather stared out the window, out at the moon in the cool night. If he recalled, their last conversation was actually an argument over Laxus and the dragon lacrima. After that, he was in his grandfather's care. It was then he was taught about family; Family came in every size, every style, blood ties or friendship. Family was important. A family member would love, protect. And that was why Makarov disowned Ivan, because it was Ivan who meant to bring harm to them, not love. Laxus sighed as he looked back at the photos, "I'm sure he's alive out there... where ever he is."

"Hm." The old wizard only made a sound as a response. There was silence between them for a few minutes. Both were unsure of what to say, or what other conversations to start. But really, being in each other's presence was enough. Finally knowing the hope they held on to was true. That Makarov hadn't passed on while Laxus was away; That Laxus hadn't died under the 'care' of the council. "Oh," Laxus looked at Makarov with curiosity on his face, "Those kids? The young slayers."

"Sting, Rogue, and Wendy?"

Laxus nodded.

Markarov smiled. "We stumbled upon them about a year before those three were sent away... They were lost in the mountains. Sting and Rogue had been taking turns carrying Wendy on their backs, and their cats took turns carrying their bags."

"So every one has a cat but me, huh?" Laxus laughed.

"Do you want one?" Makarov laughed.

Laxus scoffed and grumbled under his breath. "Hell no."

"Well then," Makarov pointed up at one of the photos taken after they had found the younger slayers, "We couldn't let them wander alone. Especially with Wendy being so young... they needed to be protected."

"I wonder..." Laxus started, but his voice trailed off.

"What is it?" The old wizard asked.

Laxus shook his head, "Nevermind." he said as he started to walk towards his room, "You will tell us everything in the morning, right?"

"Why would I leave you in the dark?" Makarov said.

Laxus shrugged, "I remember you only told me things when I needed to know them, but it was never the whole truth."

Makarov smirked, "Well, you'll hear what you need to know in the morning. Tonight... sleep."

"Gramps..."

Makarov looked at his grandson sadly. "I'm sorry it took me so long to get you out..."

Laxus grinned. He shook his head at Makarov; This was not a time to be sad, or apologize. It was a time to praise life, and prepare for whatever was to befall them. "Don't sweat it." He said as he opened the door to his bedroom, and grabbed the headphones from on top his dresser. He slipped them over his ears. Before he turned them on, he looked back at his grandfather with a grin on his face, "By the way, who is this Mirajane?"

Makarov blinked. "Mirajane?"

Laxus' grin only widened, but he didn't say another word. He figured he could ask her himself in the morning. "Night, old man." He said as he shut his door for the night.

"W-what?" Makarov blinked. When he realized Laxus would not come back out, he walked towards his bedroom door and knocked repeatedly, "Laxus! Come back out here!"

"Ah!" Laxus' voice came from inside, "I'm trying to sleep!"

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks again for the reviews Kori no Koibito, Zunifex & Divinion! And - Divinion: I did :) yes! It was a nice idea, and I give you credit~~ so thank you!**

 **(Now I go back to trying to write more chapters!)**


	10. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight:**

 _Fiore needs them..._

* * *

The next morning was cloudy; Dark, with a fog in the air. It was as if the world knew of the news that was to be disclosed to them all. To make matters worse, the Council had released a formal statement in the form of flyers all around Fiore. When they arrived in Magnolia via carrier, Rogue was the first to see, as he was in the market earlier in the day. The details on the notice were vague, but in big letters did urge the citizens to notify Council Members if any slayer were to show themselves within Fiore. Harboring them held the penalty of life imprisonment, or death - depending on the situation, of course.

"You think they would just flat out say it." Lucy said after reading a copy of the flyer; Rogue had brought a stack of it to the guild. There were bags under Lucy's eyes and after she spoke, she yawned loudly. She wasn't the only one; Next to her was Sting. He was asleep, face pressed against the table. Occasionally a snore slipped past his lips. On the opposite end of Lucy, and nearly on her lap - he was halfway spread on the table - was Natsu. His head hung over the edge of the table, with saliva dribbling from his mouth and along his cheek. Unlike Sting, his snores were constant, and loud. The sound of it echoed throughout the guild hall. Rogue had been the only one to follow Master's orders to rest up well and arrive early. If he hadn't, Sting and Natsu would still have been sleeping on the living room floor, and Lucy would have continued to snuggle with Happy as if he were a stuffed animal. "You three should have listened to me..." Rogue said under his breath.

Lucy heard him and stuck out her tongue. She had purposely pointed out the very second they arrived at the guild that, apparently, they weren't the only ones who had a long night. Although awake, both Gray and Gajeel seemed groggy and out of it. As did Jellal. Erza could be seen eyeing the three of them disapprovingly. Laxus seemed to be the only one to have it together; He looked rested, freshened up, and alert. This was because of Makarov, more than likely. There was no room for him to mess around, drink, or party all night. Clearly Laxus was the most mature of the group. He was still, in a way, still their leader.

Makarov held the flyer in his hands as he looked at the members of his guild. Everyone arrived on time, and seated themselves. His slayers sat at the tables near the bar, where he stood on top the counter. He sighed as he looked at his drunk, hungover slayers. "Brats..." he said under his breath before clearing his throat. "Do I have everyone's attention?" He asked loudly.

There was scattered murmuring and whispers, and some voices responded to the master - _Yes._ Mesto stood from his seat to stand close, and in front, of Makarov. Gajeel watched him walk and scoffed under his breath as he seemed to take position. "Is he someone really important to Gramps or what?" he whispered to Gray.

The demon slayer shrugged his shoulders. He was as alert as he could be, which wasn't much. After his awkward conversation with Erza, he shared a drink with Jellal and Gajeel. The alcohol was stilling swimming around his insides. He felt the burning in his throat, and the throbbing in his head. His eyes were heavy. "For this, probably." he answered.

"Guess we can't complain." Gajeel said. He looked over at his cat, Pantherlily, who was overly attentive, ready for mission details. He smirked, but Lily did not notice him. "He did break us out."

"Yeah." Gray agreed; A burp followed.

Erza growled angrily under her breath as she shook her head. "First day of freedom and you guys drank it away. I can't believe it." Her angry eyes then darted towards Jellal, whose head was slumped in his hand as he sat next to her, "Especially you!" she hissed, "You should know better."

Jellal sighed, his eyes still dead ahead at Makarov, "Just calm down," he said in a yawn, "They're allowed to be men."

Erza thought of a million ways to murder him, but loved him too much to cause him any harm. He did catch sight of her face and knew he would face her wrath later that evening. Makarov cleared his throat again to stop the murmuring. "Only a select few are aware of what's going on, and I kept it that way for good reason," he said, "Not that I don't trust you, but I prefer to keep panic at a minimal."

Natus's snores intensified, causing an even louder echo to travel throughout the guild. The old wizard eyed him annoyingly but continued, "Bringing home our slayer comrades was the beginning." he said as he shook the flyer in his hand," Infiltrating the Magic Council was the only way of getting them out of there. That is where Mest came in."

Mest raised his hand as he was addressed.

"Oh," The blue haired wizard, Levy, raise her hand, "Was that the secret about Mest not being here for a while?"

"His secret job?" A young wizard with black hair spoke just after Levy. He sat with two older gentlemen at the far end of the guild.

Makarov nodded, "Yes."

Laxus watched his grandfather closely. He watched his body language, listened to his voice, his breathing. He couldn't help but worry that Makarov wouldn't spill it all out. He'd hold back somehow. To _protect_ his children. "Why did you need us?" Laxus asked as the silence extended for too long.

The guild fell silent once again, and all eyes fell on the Master of Fairy Tail. Gray sat up straight, forcing himself to wake up. As he strained his eyes, he saw a shining glimmer of light surround his head; In the light was the silhouette of small hands. Before he could react, Wendy made herself comfortable in between him and Gajeel. The drunken feeling vanished in an instant. "Huh?" He looked over at his small comrade and whispered, "Did you just cure my hangover?"

Wendy nodded, but pressed her finger to her lips, shushing him. Gray grinned, and noticed Gajeel had seen tapped Wendy's shoulder repeatedly. When she looked at him, Gajeel pressed his hands together, "Fix me too." he pleaded. She shook her finger at him before shushing him, as well. She mouthed the words: Pay attention. The look of disappointment on Gajeel's face made Gray nearly fall from his seat in laughter, but held his composure.

"Fiore is in danger. All of Earthland is in danger. I know most of us know of the dark guilds, and their dealings." He looked down at the slayers; Gray and Laxus stared at him, waiting for answers. Gajeel bowed his head at Wendy, over and over. If Makarov read his lips correctly, he was begging her to fix his hangover. He sighed, annoyed. And that annoyance only grew as he looked at Natsu, whose snowing and breathing grew nearly as loud as him talking. He closed his eyes to try to calm himself, but couldn't. The flyer crumbled in his hands as he took in a deep breath to shout out, "NATSU!"

Natsu opened one eye. He saw Lucy, the blonde haired wizard he met the night before, staring nervously at him. She turned his head away from her, and pointed her finger towards the Master so he could see. "Huh?" He said in a groggy voice as he followed her finger, "What's going on?" It took him a moment, but Natsu eventually saw Makarov glaring down at him. He couldn't help but laugh and scratch his head as he fixed himself, "Morning, Gramps! I'm all ears!"

Laxus laughed under his breath, "Idiot..."

Makarov cleared his throat. He'd deal with Natsu later. "For those of you who do not know, you four," He said as he pointed his fingers at the men in front of him - or some of the _brats,_ "Tartaros is the most powerful of all dark guilds. And as of recently, I've confirmed, they have Acnologia under their control."

There was whispers and chatters through the air. Makarov continued, "I've confirmed their on a mission to revive the Dark Wizard Zeref, and bring an end to the world we know in his honor."

Laxus shot up from his seat, "What? Zeref?!"

Gajeel had stopped pleading to Wendy, and looked at Makarov with concern in his eyes, "Acnologia? There's no way..."

Natsu rubbed his head; He too looked concerned, "You need us... dragon slayers..."

Makarov nodded. "Right." He said, "You all combined with a well devised plan, I feel... we can survive this." his voice trailed off.

Gray looked around at everyone. He moved his hand in front of him, and concentrated his slayer magic into form. He wiggled his fingers, now stained black, and looked up at the old wizard, "Master... what of my abilities? Remember I am not-"

"I know you're not a dragon slayer..." Makarov said, "But you are a demon slayer. And the demons are the _wizards_ of Tartaros."

Laxus stared at Gray curiously. He looked at his comrades body change from normal, to patched with black and it hit him; He had always been stained with the markings of a demon slayer, but since their escape from prison, he hadn't had a spot on him. And now, with a flick of his wrist, Laxus felt the magic surge from Gray in waves as parts of his body changed. He shook his head as he looked back at Makarov; He'd ask Gray about it later. "Gramps," Laxus crossed his arms in front of him, "How do you know this?"

Makarov looked down at Laxus, "Just as I sent Mest into the council, I have eyes inside of Tartaros."

"What?!" Natsu stood up, "If you have someone there, let's end this now!"

"It's not that easy Natsu... We need to plan this. These are the strongest foes I've ever seen, and you four..." he stopped as he took in a breath. He had no idea of their strength levels, or their abilities. Ten years of being suppressed could have had negative effects on their magic. "We need a solid plan."

"Who's on the inside?" Gajeel asked.

Now it was Erza who stood from her seat. She looked behind her, motioning her head at someone to follow her. There, at the far end of the guild, a young girl with hot pink hair, pulled into pig tails, and blue eyes, stood to walk with Erza. The two of them took their spots next to Makarov, who smiled at them before looking ahead. He opened his mouth to speak, but stopped when Erza looked at him. "Master, if I may..." When Makarov nodded at her, she looked ahead at the crowd before her, and spoke, "Within Tartaros Master sent in Eric. It was his job to infiltrate the dark guild."

Gajeel leaned in close to Jellal, who had straitened himself up as Erza had began speaking. "Did you know... she knew? She knew and didn't tell us anything?"

Jellal shook his head, "She couldn't."

The girl who stood next to Erza cleared her throat, and smiled at everyone, "Hi everyone," she beamed, and looked ahead at the group of slayers, "I know you haven't met me, but I'm Sherria, the god slayer. And like you, Gray, we have a different purpose."

"Sherria aided Eric in entering the guild, and recently she's returned home. We're still waiting for one more wizard to come home to us. But he is not without a voice, he reports to the master daily."

"Reports...?" Gray said under his breath as he thought about it. He looked at the young girl, and at Erza; This was all so much to process.

Natsu stood from his seat, his hands in tight fists. There was only one person he knew who could report to Makarov without being there. "Is it Warren?!"


	11. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine:**

 _The waiting game..._

* * *

Warren was a bumbling man with minimal talent. He had stumbled into magnolia, afraid for his life; His way of magic had caused much trouble in many of the towns he passed through. It was the dragon slayers who pittied him. Who saw a man worth saving within him. Of course dragon slayers would harbor an exiled man, as they themselves were just the same. Gajeel thought of all this as Makarov nodded his head at Natsu's remark. He couldn't stop the gee-hee that escaped his lips - _proud of you, Warren,_ he thought to himself as Master spoke.

"Warren is not inside with him, but rather observing and reporting from a distance. He has a point inbetween us and Tataros. It keeps him safe, but within perfect range to both report to Eric and myself."

Natsu grinned as he dropped back down into his seat. Happy nestled happily upon his head. "Here that, Natsu?"

Natsu nodded. "Yeah."

"Once he returns," Makarov continued, "We will begin our plan to attack Tataros, destroy Acnologia, and retrieve Eric."

"Wouldn't we want to save him before the fight begins? I mean, he's one of us." The boy at the other end of the guild spoke again. Natsu learned his name, because the older man beside him who resembled him, pressed his fist ontop of his head and whispered _shush, Romeo!_

 _Romeo, hm? -_ Natsu thought to himself.

"We cannot endanger him more than we have." Makarov said; His voice dropped low, saddened.

"What do you mean, gramps?" Gajeel asked.

The Master of Fairy Tail sighed but before he could continue, Sherria smiled weakly with tears rimming her eyes in an instant. She fought her harest to beam that weak smile, but the sadness radiated through. "I'm only back, because I lost him... and that's why we need Warren back... and why we need to execute our plan as soon as possible."

"You lost him?" Gray asked, feeling intensity settle in the air; murmurs echoed around him from the guild members he hadn't met. "What do you mean you lost him?"

Sherria could no longer speak. Her force smile twitched before it dropped. The corner of her mouth formed a frown and she kicked at the floors beneath her feet. Erza extended a hand to her, and when she accepted, she was pulled into Erza's arms. There, she openly cried. Gray sat up straight, and pounded his fist on the table. If it had been so urgent, why not tell them this immediately. Why wait a day? Why waste precious time?

"Eric has fallen into the grasps of Tataros further than we anticipated. We can free him, yes... but when this begins, he will fight against us. He will see us his enemy. We've lost him mentally... but he is our comrade nonetheless."

They lost him mentally. Somehow, he had fallen into the darkness of the guild that took him in so willngly. Laxus closed his eyes as he processed everything his grandfather said. He wondered if it was a trap. A dark guild could not be so dull to willingly accept just anyone. There had to be more to the story.

"Gramps, we gotta move in now. What are we waiting for?" Natsu said through gritted teeth. He would have jumped to a stand, but Happy didn't allow it.

Makarov sighed as he looked at everyone. "Your magic," he pointed at each of his slayers newly escaped from prison, "has been hindered and bound in ways that will harm you. I simply cannot through you into battle. I cannot..." his voice dropped so low it was inaudible. But they heard it; the exceptional ears of a slayer, they heard him.

 _I cannot lose you. Not again._

The guild broke out in arguements then. Wizards stood and protested the Master. Protested the plsn. Magic soared through the air in variety; colors of green and white, stars and magic infused bullets. The slayers stared at everyone in shock. Even before they were in a 'guild' and master was their unofficial master, they never blew a gasket like this. Natsu would occasionally have a tantrum or an uproar but contained it enough with respect. This, this was all unnecessary. "OY!" Gray shouted.

"Were all of you raised in barns!?" Laxus' voice roared over Gray's. "Idiots..."

One by one,the wizards around them quieted down. Gajeel blew out a puff of air as I glanced at everyone, "Let Gramps finish."

Makarov took the opportunity of the settling silence. "This is the order of the First."

"The first?" Natsu raised his eyebrows.

"Master Mavis." Erza said; her arms were stI'll wrapped around Sherria.

"Yes." Makarov continued, "She wants you to prepare. And she will tell us once we're ready to attack."

Murmurs began once again. Natsu lowered his head upon the table in front of him with Happy patting down his pink locks of hair. He rubbed his forhead against the wood, turning his head side to side, trying to piece this all together. "We're going to place our luck on a dead girl." He murmured.

"Ay, Natsu, careful she can hear you." Happy said as he nudged his head.

"Huh?"

Happy pulled Natsu up by the front of his hair, and with his blue hand, he pointed up at the high balconies withun the guild. Natsu followed the cat's little fingers to the side of a small woman - a young girl, really - who seemed to be watching the guild below. He squinted and froze when she vanished suddenly. His eyes darted from left to right and he jumped ontop the table in panic. "Huh?!" He shouted towards the balcony, "Where'd she go?"

Makarov shook his head as he hopped down from where he stood, walking over towards the slayer. Murmurs continued around him. "We can all see her." He said quietly, "And now, so can you, apparently."

"Ain't she dead?!" Natsu questioned, his eyes wide.

Gray walked towards his pink haired friend and pulled him down from the table. He positioned him on a chair, fixing the folds of his scarf as he looked at their Master. There were more important things than a ghost who gave orders, despite that being just as important - and abnormal - in itself. "Master, when do we begun training." He didn't ask, he stated.

The older wizard cleared his throat as he motioned his slayer brats to stand before him. Each of them did; Rogue, Sting, and Wendy included. Sherria remained with Erza, who had sat her down at the bar and served her a drink to calm her.

"Beneath this guild hall is an open area. You four are able to perform your magic there. And you three," he looked at the youngest slayers, "Will assist them."

"I think you undermine us, old man." Laxus scoffed, "We'll destroy this place."

"You wont. There's area cave." Makarov clarified, "A vast cave. It begins here and ends at the other end of Magnolia."

Gajeel leaned forward upon the table, balancing his weight upon his hands, "How the hell is there and cave like that?"

"Juvia made it." The blue haired wizard suddenly entered the conversation; Her cheeks were rosey as she stood near Gray, "Water eroded the rocks, and made them easy to destroy. It took Juvia months, but Juvia finished it before your escape."

Gray held his mouth shut to keep it from dropping. A woman with such magic...

"And you did that all alone?" Gajeel asked; as if he knew his comrade had the question on the tip of his tongue.

"Yes." Juvia nodded.

"Right. Begin as soon as your able." Makarov managed to spill importance onto each and every word he said.

Each of the slayers nodded. Natsu contained fire in the ball of his hands. The boyish grin spread across his face. "I'm fired up." He said.

* * *

 **I know it's taken me so long. I hadn't forgotten. I've been super busy with blahs.**

 **But here it is. A short chapter to continue the story! Oh, and as for Gray being a devil slayer. I oopsied. But it worked if I put demon slayer lol. So bare with the name and bare with me! Hopefully I hadn't lost any readers because I went nonexistent.**


	12. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten:**

* * *

A week went by endlessly. Each of the slayers fought day in and day out, sparring against each other. Natsu's flames filled the void of the cave like a furnace. That, combined with Laxus' lightning, was a dangerous combination. But it was what they needed: a dangerous and vigorous environment. Pantherlily had stored metal within the cave, specifically for Gajeel, to feed his power. Rogue and Sting were the 'enemies' and Wendy played support, with the occasional surprise and attack. Dragon slayers agains dragon slayers; Magic that was never able to floIrish in the past, now thanks to the cave, was illuminating the darkness. And Gray, though a different type of slayer, spent his magic fighting Sherria, who was a strong opponent. Juvia would offer her assistance to provide water magic for his ice magic; This way he strengthened every type of magic he possessed.

Rogue and Sting adored the cave. Having beenough hindered over the years for their protection, to actually have the chance to use their magic to capacity, and beyond, was exhilarating. Together wother their slayer brothers, their magic intensified to levels they never knew they had. Even yoing Wendy discovered traits about her magic that went beyond support magic.

Through sore muscles, broken bones that were mended and broken again, they each reached their peak of abilities. Even Erza and Jellal took part in training - there was no point in them falling behind when they were to be a part of the major fight. The sweat, blood, and tears that embellished the cave floor was evidence of their growth. Even with the bickering, teasing, and angry outbursts, each and everyone one of them felt a different type of magic within them. Something that the council of Fiore tried to surpress for so long.

They knew they were ready. And they would announce it to everyone.

Above them, the guildhall was half empty. Those who were able to train out doors with regular magic did so; Truthfully, those wizards felt they were no magic for the slayers. Some were scared out of their minds.

Mirajane worked vigoursly at dinner that evening. The food in the guild had gone by more rapidly than she initially thought, and twice did Master Makarov have to stop at the market for more supplies. She prepared slabs of mear, assorted vegtables, sweets and desserts - For Erza of course - and a variety of drinks, both alcoholic and non. She was so busy, so focused, she didn't see Laxus lean against the counterspace beside her. He was covered in dirt and sweat; parts of his blond hair stuck to his forhead and his ears. He grinned at her as she paid him no attention. The small white part of her hair she kept tied above her head bobbed from side to side.

"Hey." He said suddenly. Mrajane didn't stop; She stirred a pot here, flipped meat there, and tossed salt over vegetables. Laxus looked more closely at her. Was she really so focused? "Hello?"

"I see you." She said as she spun around, still managing to smile at him once before turning back to kitchen duties, "I saw you coming a mile away."

Laxus grinned. How could he forget the magic that radiated off the woman. She was more, much more, than a beautiful face. "Figured." He said, "What's for dinner?"

"Well, everything." She laughed. She didn't seemed bothered by him. Never did. Even the nights after training and Laxus stumbled into the he guildhall covered in blood, sweat, and dirt - the very same blood, sweat and blood the heat dirtied the floor and tables - Mirajane stll went to serve him and comfort him. _Can't have you hurting you self this bad so soon!_ She told him the first night he broke a chair, _Master just won't have it._

Laxus was indeed excited for dinner, but he was more excited to see her. He wanted a real chance to talk to her, whether it be this night or another night. But it needed to be soon. Who knew what will happen once they fight Tataros...

"Oy! Laxus!" Natsu and the other emerged from a hall that lead to the cave. He waved at his comrade, who only scoffed at him. Clearly Natsu should be able to see he was busy.

"Laxus is preoccupied." Gray laughed as he nudged Natsu to continue forward; He had stopped moving when Laxus didn't return his wave. They took seats at rhe center of the hall: Roger sat with Sting, besides them were Lector and Frosch; Wendy eagerly sat next to Gray, with Carla and Pantherlily by her side; Natsu grympily sat at the end of the table, hands balanced on his fists, and Happy beamed, smiling from ear to ear, as he hummed his own tube; And lastly, Gajeel sat beside Natsu, arms folded across his chest and a snarl on his face. Erza and Jellal had walked over for food and drink, hand in hand. Gray smiled at them for and moment before turning his andtttentioj upon everyone else. "We tell gramps tonight, right? Get this moving?"

Gajeel nodded, mumbling under his breath.

Natsu did the same.

Gray raised his eyebrows. He caught Rogue's attention, who shrugged at the odd remarks from the other dragon slayers.

"Hey, what's up with you guys anyway?" Gray said.

"Bah!" Wendy scooted away in her seat; Gray was suddenly without a shirt. He wore one the entire time the they fought. She tried to convince herself that he took it off for a reasn, though she remembered, there was never a reason.

"Just over thinking." Gajeel said.

"What he said." Natsu agreed.

"Oh so you want to copy me?" Gajeel retorted.

Natsu scoffed. "In your dreams metal head."

"Maybe you should chill, before those flanes of yours burn a whole in your brain." He slapped his hand down against the table as he laughed, "Wait! What as I saying? Fire breath doesn't have a brain!"

"You shit!" Natsu jumped up from his seat.

The awkwardness fell upon the slayers who werent apart of the _arguement._ Gray render himself they would never grow up; Magic, yes they would grow, but maturity on the other hand, he doubted it.

"They're over thinking it," Sting said staring off into the distance, "What about you, Gray?"

Gray blinked, looking at his younger comrade. He suppose, he too, was overthinking everything. Not that he was content being locked away for the rest of his life, but he had settled upon the idea and accepted it. Yet now, here he was, preparing to save the world from destruction. Never had they done anything so grand; In fact, they had never done anything. The one time any type of good was done, they were all arrested and sentenced to life. Imagine if it were the days when Death was sentenced. "I'm getting by." He said simply.

"I don't think it's fair." Sting said.

Gray looked at him curiously, "What do you mean?"

Wendy turned her little head, the blues of her ponytails framing her face, "We all thought that, Sting. Even Master."

"You're here. You're free. And yet, we can all die, ya know." Sting laughed nervously; There was pain I'm his voice, "Maybe it's because I'm used to being this dangerous, evil secret... but I just can't shake the feeling that you guys don't deserve this."

Freed from prison. And thrown into a life or death battle. A life or death battle they had minimal time to prepare for, against an enemy they had never seen. Just the thought of the most violent and indestructible dragon awaited them...

"What did we always tell you guys?"

Sting and Rogue blinked at Gray. Wendy closed her eyes, because she remembered. She remembered everything Gray told them. There was a night where the three young slayers, each young children, cried into the night. They were afraid for their lives, afraid they'd be murdered if they went outside. It was Gray who gave them comforting words. He ruffled the tops of their heads, smiled at them a large, toothy smile and said:

"No matter what the world tells you, you guys are special. And we're family, blood or not. And we'll always protect you guys, no matter what it is. You call-"

"-And we'll come running." Natsu arena Gajeel finished Gray's sentence. Each of the men smiled at each other, before looking back aren't there three young wizards.

"And then you gave me and Carla some ice cream." Wendy beamed, "I remember."

"Right." Gray laughed, " So for you to say it's not fair, don't think that way."

Gajeel stretched, "If something happened to you all while we were inside, better believe we'd bust out. Somehow."

Sting grinned, "Right."

* * *

Dinner was served to them in mass amounts. By the end of the night, they were full and drunk; Thy laughed and told jokes. They reminisced about the past, about the days where the now mighty Sting and Rogue could barely wipe their nose without the help of their feline friends. The days where young Wendy clung to Gray's pants and followed his every move. And even before, when Laxus was around. The day says when Makarov first arrived at their doorstep.

Each and every memory made them smile. The wizards of Fairy Tail got a kick out of their stories. They learned things they had never known before. They saw the new members in a different light; Not that they thought them evil, no, but they saw they were just normal wizards, like everyone else. Romeo, one of the youngest wizards in the guild, found Natsu overly interesting. He showed off his magic, which Natsu applauded. He had to admit the kid had spunk, and he liked it.

He also liked Lucy; her blonde hair and giggles, it made him smile. He kept her close during the night, got to know her. Listened to her stories about her family and her celestial spirits; How each and every one of them were special to her.

And he wasnt the only one making _friends._ Laxus had never parted from Mirajane. He helped her with everything she needed. Even when her brother and sister eyed them protectively, he wouldn't leave. Gajeel found his way to Levy, the blue haired wizard he stalked with his eyes since the moment he arrived. He had to toss a member of her entourage, but it was well worth it. Gray, too, ad his companion - or, really, was forced to have a companion. He was previously content with stepping back into the big brother role he played for Wendy, but couldn't help notice the woman who hid behind pillars and chairs. And it didn't help that when he turned to look at her, she'd hide. Wendy had to explain that Juvia wasnt like that. Not really. It started with him, and the day he came.

"My brats!" A drunken Makarov beamed happily with a mug to his lips. He walked down the steps and into the guildhall, stumbling as he went. Everyone who has gone home yet waved and cheered at him; if there was beer in their hands, they waved that too.

"How is everyone?" He hiccuped.

 _Drunk, Master!_

 _More beer! Keep it coming!_

 _Oyyyyyy!_

 _Stuffed, Master!_

 _Ayyy, where's the pretty girls at?_

 _Oh, men are pigs!_

The mingled sounds of his fairy tail wizards warmed his heart. And it was warmed even more when his slayers stood before him in formation. Their hands were at the sides and grins on each of their faces. Those who had and feline, had their felines before them, in the same formation as their slayer companions. "We've got good news for you, gramps." Gray said.

"Yeah?" Makarov swirled the beer in his cup, and watched it with his eyes, "What's that?"

Natsu grinned, "We're finally ready."

Makarov stopped. The wizards around who heard him also stopped. There were broad grins on the slayers faces. Laxus held his head high, tilting his chin to his grandfather, "You give us the word, old man."

"Are you sure?"

Gray nodded his head, "More than ready."

"Gihee. Let's kick some ass, gramps." Gajeel folded his arms across his chesy.

That was all Makarov needed. His mug of beer was slammed down onto a table and he cheered out of pride. With a leap, the small wizard stood ontop of the table - drunkingly knocking over his mug while doing so - and raise his hand in the air. "Everyone!" He shouted, "We are ready!"

Cheered echord are round the hall. The slayers stood straight, proud expressions on their faces.

"We wait for the orders of the first! And then, we strike!" At Makarov's words, every wizards' hand rose to the air and they cheered and chanted _fairy tail!_ into the night.


	13. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven:**

 _It crumbles..._

* * *

"Happy?" Gray nudged the blue exceed, who had been dozing next to a sleeping - and snoring -Natsu ontop the grass behind Fairy Tail. It wasn't only them; Gajeel and Lily were asleep, as well. Lily had made a bed in the slayer's long locks of hair. The sun hit them as it rose to the highest peak. The three men took advantage of it. Who could forget how warm the sun could be?

"Happy?" Gray nudged him again.

Happy groaned, rolling onto his back. He mumbled something like _Carla... pretty ... fish... Carla loves fish..._ but didn't open his eyes. By the sound of his continuous snores, Gray knew it was useless. He gave in to the moment and threw himself back against the grass. He wasnt tired like the rest, but with the sounds coming from his comrades, he wouldn't have been able to sleep even if he wanted to. But he had to admit it was nice to hear them up close, and not through the sounds of a vent.

"Hey Pops." Gray mumbled to the sky with his hand extended up towards the sun; he peaked at the rays that slipped between the parts of his open fingers, "I wonder how you're doing up there. How's Ul?"

He never forgot Silver's voice. He could hear his old man laugh, almost an encouraging laugh. 'You got this, kid.' He imagined his father would say. He could see his father's grin radiating down from the sky.

Gray flicked his fingers. The power of demon slayers spread through his fingers, staining his skin black. He could feel the magic pulsate in his veins. The Magic his father died protecting, the very same magic Master Ul died protecting Gray for. He used to think he was a prisoner to the curse that left him an orphan. Over the years - and more recently - he felt like no prisoner. He was a prisoner, a 'criminal,' and that was not how his powers felt. When activated, he felt invincible. He was capable of things his ice magic alone would never allow. With Master Makarov placing so much hope upon them on, it made him heroic. Give him the chance to rid himself of guilt and prove he and his comrades were no monsters.

"Put your hand away." Gajeel's groggy voice yawned beside him. Gray glanced at him, curious, but Gajeel's eyes were focused behind them. He propped himself onto his elbows to glance at the trees nearby. He saw locks of blue hair, and a pale, slender hand; For a second his stomach flipped and he groaned because his first thought, it it was Juvia. But that was quickly dismissed when he noticed the height of the woman who stomach told behind the trees and the length of hair. It wasn't a woman at all. "Wendy!" Gray called, a large smile on his face.

A giggling Wendy emerged, wearing a white dress and her long blue hair loose around her shoulders. She was alone; No Carla in sight. Gajeel grumbled under his breath before he turned back onto his side, "I thought we had fans." Gray heard him say.

Wendy stood next to Gray, a large smile on her face to match his. Her hands were behind her back as she looked at him innocently. "Morning." She said.

"Is it still morning?" Gajeel grumbled without looking in her direction.

"Yes." Wendy beamed, "A... just a little above an hour until noon."

"Ah, so is this our lunch warning?" Gray asked curiously.

Wendy shrugged, "I guess."

"It wasn't a lunch warnng?"

"Did someone say lunch?" Natsu and Happy yawned in unison.

Gray sighed; It was as if they were never seperated.

"Well, I mean, yeah it is. But," Wendy turned her feet against the soil.

Gray knew what she wanted to say. It was just like she when she was younger. "What did Grandine always tell you?"

Wendy averted her eyes to the sky, "To speak up."

Gray nodded, "Well?"

"I mean everyone's gotten to talk to you but me." She whined.

Gray laughed, like an older sibling would at a younger sister. "But you have talked to me."

When she didn't respond, Gray patted down on the grass and inviter Wendy to sit. She accepted inmediately, crossing her legs and folding her arms. And just as soon. As she sat, she started to talk. "I've learned a lot of cooking from Mirajane. And, Cana taught me how to play cards. Oh! Carla has been trying to do this human transforming thing, it's pretty cool. She hadn't mastered it, but it's kind of like Lily."

Within a 15 minutes, Gray had a full course of five years. Wendy spoke rapid, without ends to her sentences. Memories transitioned into other memories. Gray couldn't help but laugh, and gently pushed her to bring her back to reality. She blinked at him before realizing she had begun rambling. "Oh I'm sorry." She said.

Still, he couldn't help but laugh. "Do you feel better?"

Wendy nodded. "Yeah, I do."

"Good." Gray said.

Both of them could hear Gajeel snff at the air. It was a loud, long sniff. Even Lily opened his eyes, still curled up in his dragon slayer's hair. "Is that -sniff- lunch?" Gajeel questioned.

Gray couldn't smell a thing. The gift of heghtened smell was something dragon slayers possessed, not him. He looked at Wendy who sniffed at the air when Gajeel mentioned it. A confused expression took hold of her face. Gray could see her eyes fill with worry and concern as she turned to look back at the guild.

"Gajeel." Lily said as he hopped from ontop his head and morphed into his large, feline form.

Once he did, Gajeel hopped up with him. Both of the their faces were filled with worry.

"That isn't lunch..." Natsu, finally awake, said as he stood with Happy ontop his head. "It's the guild..."

Gray stood ad swung around to see what everyone was staring at. Indeed, it was the guild. From the tops of the guild hall were trails of smoke. Gray felt something sickening swell up in his stomach.

Natsu started his run, whether anyone followed or not. He smelled more than flame. He smelled danger. He smelled fear. "Gramps! Laxus!" He yelled as he ran.

Gajeel and Wendy followed close. "Oh no..." Wendy whimpered.

"Not this. Not now " Gajeel hissed; Lily muttered under his breath as he ran by his side.

Gray shook his head. He felt evil in the air. Something demonic. The black power in his hands pulsate as if looking for its victim. "Dammit." He cursed as he followed his comrades. They were under attack, but by whom? The feeling in his hand only meant one thing...

Tataros...


	14. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve:**

 _The enemy..._

* * *

 _'Gramps, I gotta go. Every time I'm near you, I put you in danger. I can't just hang around here!'_

 _'But Laxus!'_

 _'Don't worry about me, old man. You'll be alright!'_

Laxus stared hard at the floor under his knees. Sweat drenched his forhead and dripped down from his skin in large drops. A hand was on the back of his, holding him in place. Memories of his grandfather replayed over and over in his mind. Just seconds of a memory. His final good bye before he left to Magnolia. He left Makarov to protect him. He feared danger would come to him if he was by the old man's side.

And his fear had come true.

Makarov laid at the other end of the rubble that once was the guild hall. He was unconscious, but alive - Laxus knew this because he could still feel his grandfather's life force. He wanted to run to his aid, to find Wendy, but the owner of the hand held him still and ordered him to. He took orders from no one, but his body overcame his mind and stayed kneeled. The sweat on his face was from his internal battle. _Move, dammit! Move, Laxus!_

"Oh. You succumb to us so easily." A woman's voice said. Her bird like hands dug into the sides of Laxus' head. He could feel blood trickle from the start of a small wound, "I thought slayers were supposed to be strong willed creatures. You're pathetic."

Laxus couldn't form fists with his hands, no matter how he tried. It pained each and every one of his muscles when he did.

Everything had happened so fast, Laxus wasn't able to react. It was a normal afternoon, the sun was bright and the clouds were strikingly white against the blue sky. The guild was empty, more than normal, with many of Fairy Tails wizards out training the day away. Laxus had made home on a seat next to Mirajane, listening to her stories about her and her siblings. It all seemed so normal. Before he knew it, a blast had destroyed the front of the guild hall, and destroyed it instantly. Everyone was hit in the blast.

 _Mirajane!_

What Laxus could move were his eyes. He darted then from side to side, searching for the white haired wizard. He couldn't see her. Where was she ? The blast could not have knocked her so far.

"Seilah."

A beautiful horned woman approached where Laxus kneeled. He tried to look at her face, but his head was pushed further down and away from her. "DAMMIT." He cursed.

There was a cackle behind him.

"Oh, Kyoka, must we have to play with them. I wish to be out of this dirty place."

 _Dirty place?_ Laxus sucked in the deepest breath he possibly could, pulling in the energy that surrounded them. With the destruction of part of the guild, electrical wires hit the floor, causing sparks in the wind. The sparks were what he needed.

"Oh, Seilah, let's not be dramatic! When was the last time I had fun? Keeping Acnologia caged is no easy task," Laxus felt the bird hands of Kyoka in his hair; It was a gentle touch, but the tips of her fingers felt like knives that gently grazed skin, "Maybe I'll take one with me, just for fun."

"Whatever you do, do it fast. I sense the other slayers." A male's voice spoke.

Laxus hadn't realized there were more than the two woman who attacked them. He hadn't seen nor sensed a third person, but now that he was aware, he knew he needed to release himself from this hold. And fast. "Why?" Laxus managed to grunt.

"Hm." He heard a noise come from the man.

"Oh, Kyoka, he's speaking." Seilah's voice was almost sensual.

"Why?" Laxus grunted again. He felt the sparks of energy peirce his muscle and ease the pain. If he could keep them destracted just long enough, he could destroy them. It didn't matter what the old man told him, they were just wizards to him. And no one had ever beaten him before. Ever.

"Why, what? Why are we here?" Kyoka leaned in, grinning against his ear.

He heard the man huff inaudible words under his breath.

"Why are you here?" Laxus growled his question. He was able to extend his fingers. He felt the pain ease from his hands.

"Oh, well, when the infamous, supposed, last Slayers go suddenly missing from prison, we needed to make sure they were eradicated. We can't have dragon slayers trying to band together to destroy him, oh no. Well, not that you could anyway."

Electricity sparked through his arms. Into his shoulders. He felt the sparks bring life into the dull beat of his heart. The breath Laxus took did not pain him, but brought him life. He sighed, relieved, and sucked in another large breath. He needed more.

"Kyoka, you talk to much. Let's be done with this." The man said again.

Kyoka laughed. The bird like claws of her hand slid through Laxus' blond hair. Gently, yet devilishly, she pulled his head back to look into his eyes. What she met herself with was the furious eyes of the lighting dragon slayer; blood and sweat mingled on his face, and fell in streaks between his eyes. He stretched his fingers further. "He'd make a great subject, wouldn't he, Seilah?"

The man groaned nearby, rubbing his hand against his face. "You women." He said.

Seilah laughed, covering the bottom bit of her lip, "I suppose." She said, "But I prefer this woman, over here."

With his head lifted, Laxus was able to avert his eyes. In the director Seilah motioned to, he saw her; finally, he found Mirajane. She laid inbetween the rubble, face down and motionless. Even while unconscious, Laxus could feel her magic. _Mirajane..._

"Let's take them both." Kyoka said, a sly smile on her face.

"No..." Laxus strained his voice.

"Hm?" Seilah looked at him curiously, "Oh, he doesn't agree."

Faster than he, or Kyoka, could anticipate, Laxus reached up and grabbed the demon's hand from his head. She gritted her teeth as she attempted to pull free, but to no avail. "You think you can just come here, and kill us, huh?" Laxus snarled as he squeezed her hand.

The electricity sparked between them.

* * *

"No no no..." Wendy whimpered. She, along with her comrades, stood behind the guild hall. The smell of smoke and fire surrounded them. The young slayer coughed as she covered her nose. Next to her, Natsu balled up his fists, with flames seeping out from his fingertips. His eyes darted from side to side as he sniffed the air.

"They're still here..." he said, meaning the enemies hadn't left.

"Right." Gajeel sniffed the air as well, "And they're no joke..."

"No..."

Gray leaned cautiously against a tree as he observed the smoke. There would be only one reason why they qere attacked; Tataros. What hurt them was they knew nothing of their faces, or names, only of their existence. So how could they be sure?

"Wendy." Gray said.

Wendy looked attacked him, her hands still to her face.

"This Tataros, how many of them are there?"

He could hear Wendy gulp, "That matter? Nine... but with Eric, makes ten."

Gray grimaced, "Isn't he our ally?"

"He's playing his part." Natsu whispeed as he inched towards the guild, "Ally or not."

"Right... but more importantly," Gajeel started a sprint towards the guild, with Lily close behind, "I feel Laxus!"

Natsu quickly followed. He felt it too. Laxus' energy radiated through his bones. Wendy wasn't too far behind, with Gray and Happy at her side. They could no longer see the clouds in the sky above the guild hall. The smoke, mixed with the electrical sparks that emitted from Laxus inside, took hold of the sky. Each of them thought of the imminent danger they were in. Even if it wasn't Tataros, the fact that Laxus slayer abilities was now out and open, and visible within the sky, was danger enough.

The back entrance was in shambles, with the walls partially destroyed. _Just what exactly could cause this? -_ Gray thought as he and the other jumped and climbed the sides of the hall. There was no use trying to go in through the front, it could leave them exposed. Or worse, whoever was inside, could be put in more danger. They couldn't risk it.

Parts of the roof, near the S level area of the guild, had fallen in. Gajeel noticed it, silently motioning his comrades to follow suit. One by one, each of the wizards scooted over silently, peering their eyes inside. Through the smoke they saw Laxus. He stood, prepared to fight, surrounded in a yellow glow of electricity. Beside him two woman stood, confusion and shock on their faces. "Are they...?" Natsu asked quietly.

"I think so..." Wendy said.

"I can feel their power..." Gajeel said.

"This doesn't look good." Lily added as he folded his ears; even of the magic was from Laxus, he didn't like the sparks.

"Natsu... what do we do?" Happy hovered quietly beside his pink haired comradr, worry on his face.

Natsu blew out air, "Prepare to fight. This is what they needed me for."

"You?!" Gajeel hissed as he narrowed his eyes at Natsu, "It wasn't just you they broke out."

Natsu returned the same narrowed eyes at his metal comrade, "Well it wouldn't have been fair, so they had to get you too."

"You're full of it-"

"Not now, please." Wendy pleaded.

As the two dragon slayers glared at one another, Gray ignored them and observed the scene below. Laxus' magic only intensified. Bits of his electricity broke cracks into the walls that stood. It was then he noticed additional feet, an additional body. A few feet in front of Laxus stood another person, a man. Gray squinted through the smoke, but only managed to see the outline of him. He wore dark clothing, and didn't say a word.

"Something smells familiar..." Natsu said as he inched closer. The othere did the same. They watched as Laxus yelled, releasing every bit of magic into an attack. The force of his power pushed the smoke away asnwaynd cleared the area. There, they saw everything. The rubble, the debris; Makarov and Mirajane, unconscious within the mayhem. They saw the wizards below withough distraction. There, Gray saw the man.

"No..." Gray whispered.

He stared at the man's face, his hair, the scars on his face. His heart refused to beat. His mind sunk to a place where thoughts didn't reside. He opened his moth, but all that emerged was breath.

"Gray..." Natsu turned towards his comrade, "He smells like you..."

"Silver..." Gray managed to whisper. "It can't be..."

"Silver? Your pops?" Gajeel questioned, a worried expression on his face.

Gray wasted no time. He lunged towards Laxus, the electricity slicing at his skin. He had to stop him. He couldn't let him harm Silver.

While midair, Silver turned towards Gray, and grinned. He said something, but Gray did not hear. He only heard the sound of his yells as he pushed Laxus towards the ground.

"NO! YOU CANT!"

 _You can't. He's my father._


	15. Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter Thirteen:**

 _It can't be..._

* * *

 _'Gray, Ul will watch over you." A young Silver patted down the hair of his dark haired son. The boy, tears in his eyes, looked up at his father with fear and regret. He shook his head repeatedly as Ul placed her hands on his shoulders. Even whole she shushed him, he would not stop crying._

 _"Father..." he whimpered, extending his small hands._

 _Silver smiled weakly at his son. The tips of his fingers had begun to stain black as he slowly unleashed his slayer magic. They were in hiding within their home, but the council was outside. They had been yelling for Silver to show himself. They gave their final warning - if he did not come out, they would destroy everything. Silver couldn't have that; His son was all he had left._

 _"Be good, Gray. Remember all that I taught you." His smile bore every ounce of love he had._

 _"No!" Gray cried. He attempted to run for his father, but Ul held his shoulders. It only intensified his cries as he stretched both of his arms out for a touch. A hand. A hug. Anything; He simply wanted his father to stay. "You can't leave me, father." he said, "Please!"_

 _Silver grabbed his son's hand gently, and only meant to hold it for a second, but couldn't. Emotion came over him. He gave Ul a look to release him, and when she did, he pulled the small boy into his arms. He felt Gray's small shoulders shake as he cried against his dark shirt. He could smell the last wash on Gray's hair. He could hear his heart beat, beating frantically and afraid. Silver took it all in. He shifted back to cup Gray's face, and forced a smile for his son, "Smile at me, boy." he said._

 _Gray sniffed, "What? NO! Stop, just don't go! We can still run away."_

 _"We can't, Gray." Silver said, "So, for me, just give me one more smile."_

 _"Stop it!"_

 _Silver sighed. With a gentle push, he sent Gray back to Ul, who grabbed him tightly as the small boy fought against her hands. She smiled at Silver, her long time friend. She was there when his wife died, leaving him and Gray alone without any other family. She offered her helping hand. A boy needed his father, of course, but as well a mother. She filled that role for him. And now she was prepared to be both parents Gray needed. "Let them have it." She whispered to Silver._

 _He nodded, a grin on his face, "Hey, you know me. I won't go down without a fight." He turned his eyes back at his son, "Gray, be good and listen to Ul, alright. Don't be stupid, you hear me?"_

 _Gray slumped down to his knees, his head in his hands. What good was fighting when Ul wouldn't let him go? What good was crying, when his tears wouldn't make his father stay?_

 _"Alright." Silver's smile softened as he stepped towards the door, "I got a memory of your smile, Gray. It's all I need." His voice was quiet, so quiet it was nearly a whisper. When the door handle turned under his grasp, Gray's eyes shot up and he attempted to run towards his father again. Ul tried to grab him, but missed. The council was seated outside, waiting just beside the door. Once Silver exposed his face, he was hit with every blast imaginable. Gray screamed as loud as he could, trying to reach his father. Silver heard him, despite all the pain that affixed his body. He turned his head towards his son, even with the blood on his face, he smiled one last time._

 _"Dad!" Gray cried, "Dad!"_

* * *

"Gray! Stop! What is wrong with you!?"

Natsu jumped down after his comrade. He didn't catch him in time. Gray's hands had reached for Laxus, and both of them fell to the floor. He held the lightning slayer by his neck; And in defense, Laxus did the same. They both panted, staring back at one another.

"What are you doing?" Laxus hissed.

"You can't hurt him." Gray hissed back.

"What?!"

"Gray!" Natsu pulled at Gray's collar, "What the hell is the matter with you?!"

Gray caught the eyes of his grinning father. Even with the scare, and the silver and gray in his hair, he looked nearly the same. It was unbelievable. As if he never died that day, and on top of it, never aged. His heart pulled at so many emotions his brain couldn't keep up. A sane part of his mind reminded him, it wasn't possible. He saw his father die. He watched it happen.

"Whatever it is, hurry up." Gajeel hissed. He and Lily - who used his magic to transform into his second exceed state - stood guard around the others as the grouped up on the ground. He made a path for Wendy as she rushed towards Makarov's side. She would protect the master, who didn't seem to be a target, and he would be the line of defense until they were all ready to fight.

"Ah, the rest of the slayers arrive." Seilah said to herself.

"What a mess they are." Kyoka chuckled to herself, "They attack one another. This is better than I thought."

Back on the ground, Gray finally released his hold of Laxus. The lightning slayer scooted up to a stand, and helped his comrade, despite what happened. With Natsu standing with them, he looked at Gray, but before he could ask, the name left Gray's mouth, "Silver." he said.

Laxus froze, "Your old man?"

Natsu turned towards the man that stood near the destroyed entrance of the guild. He smelled like Gray, and resembled him some. He couldn't figure out why, why it was he was grinning from ear to ear. He took his stand next to Gajeel, who looked at him out the corner of his eye, "That's him." he said quietly.

"The infamous Silver." Gajeel whispered back, "But isn't he-"

"Dead? Yeah."

Gajeel clenched his fist. He could feel the magic of the females that stood behind them. "Is this Tataros?" He whispered.

"It is." Silver took a step in their direction, putting both of them at their highest defense. "You two can't whisper even if your lives depended on it."

"And you sure talk a lot for someone who's suppose to be dead." Gajeel grumbled.

"Ouch." Silver pretended there was a stab at his heart, and stepped back in mock pain. After, he laughed. The sound of it stung Gray's ears. He turned slowly towards his father, his hands in tight fists. He stared at him, at every bit of him, trying to find a flaw. Trying to spot something that was not him, just to put him at ease and make this battle easier. But he couldn't.

"Who are you?" Gray asked in a deep voice.

"It isn't me you should be concerned about." Silver said.

Laxus, now without distractions, focused his magic once again, "Like hell we don't." he said. Lightning emerged from his body in waves. They slapped against the floor by Silver, Kyoka and Seilah's feet, and up into the sky. The women stepped back, grins on their faces. They watched his magic and it's perfection. They basked in it.

"Oh he's perfect." Kyoka smiled.

"To bad." Seilah whispered as she took another step back, and another. Kyoka did the same. They were inches away from a destroyed wall. Inches from leaving. Natsu caught them trying to leave. He darted towards them, flames spewing from his hands. "You're not going anywhere!" He yelled.

The two women laughed in unison as they jumped out through the hole. Natsu tried to follow them, but found himself frozen. His legs were stuck, feet planted against the ground. He looked down at them, and in rage, covered his body in flames. "What the hell?!" He growled.

"Oh, well look at that, my time is up." Silver laughed as he watched Kyoka and Seilah depart in the distance. He glanced behind him; Outside he heard the sound of feet. When he turned, Gray ran forward and grabbed Silver's shoulder. His mind froze as he felt the slayer magic that flowed through his veins, emit from the man he held. "It... it can't be." he whispered.

Silver shrugged as he looked back at him, "It can, I guess. But like I said, it isn't me you need to be concerned with."

"What?" Gray breathed, but followed Silver's eyes as he looked outside of the guild. Running at full speed towards the remains of the guild were men in white: Council members. Silver moved to run, but Gray caught his sleeve, "You're not leaving." He hissed.

"Why not try and get away, instead of dealing with me? I mean, you won't get your answers if they lock you up again, will you?"

Gray blinked, a ball in his stomach. _I can't go back, I can't..._

Silver pulled away from his son's grip, and in a flash, he was gone, leaving Gray standing still in his emotions. He saw the members move closer, and as much as he willed his feet, he couldn't move. His eyes were stuck, staring at the spot where his father stood only seconds before.

"Gray!"


	16. Chapter Fourteen

**Hello All!** I finally have a new laptop & tablet, so I can now stop struggling to do all of this on a broken keyboard and my phone - my phone doesn't have very good spell check, and lags, and GAH. Anyway, enough babbling on my part. Sorry for the super long delay in updating.

* * *

 **Chapter Fourteen:  
** _they weren't prepared..._

* * *

A loud horn roared throughout Magnolia. The city, minutes ago awake in the afternoon sun, was now covered in darkness. Dark clouds enveloped the skies. Black streaks of lightning shot through those same clouds and crashed onto the streets below. The people of Magnolia scattered into their homes; Inside, they shut their blinds and closed their curtains. Shop owners left their market stalls abandoned, and they, too, ran for the safety of their homes.

A second horn bellowed across the sky. Once the sound faded, the echoes of marching feet could be heard. Wizards cloaked in white, moving together in lines of three, made their way through the city entrance. In front of them, leading them down the empty streets, was Gran Doma. His eyes scanned high and low, and with one shout he called out into the air, "Slayers!"

"Gran Doma," a cloaked amphibian called out to their main chairman, "Are we sure these are the slayers?"

"Do you not see these clouds?" Gran Doma rose his hand towards the sky, "This is the work of dark magic!"

Dark magic, it was, but it didn't belong to the slayers. The magic council did not see the Tartaros ship as it disappeared into the darkened sky. They kept their eyes to the streets and buildings close to them. "I know they're here..." The main chairman said in a low voice.

Unfortunately for the slayers, they were still there. Back at the guild hall, the remaining wizards scrambled through the rubble. "Gray!" Natsu yelled again from behind the hall. He stared down at his feet, pulling at them with all his might but was unable to move them. Each pull he attempted strained the muscles in his legs. He hissed in pain, and with fireballs in hi hands, shot down at the ground. "Come on!" He yelled.

"Natsu!" Gray ran to him, but stopped before he could approach him. He watched as Natsu shot endless fire attacks at the ground to no avail. What held him down was ice. That was why he called for Gray. Only the ice wasn't normal. It was pink, and filled the air with a stale smell.

"Are you just gonna look at me? Help me, dammit!"

"Right." Gray said in a quiet voice. He brought his power to the tips of his fingers. With one touch of his hand,the ice melted from Natsu's shoes. He stared at the odd liquid as it covered the grass before seeping into the dirt. Why would his father tell him to run, but stall his comrades in the process? That pink ice - that was his father's magic.

"Thanks." Natsu rubbed the tender spots of his legs. He looked up as Happy flew out to him, landing on his shoulder with fear in his eyes. They didn't need to say the words out loud. The pair looked at Gray, who nodded in return despite the distractions in his mind.

The echoes of feet approached the guild. Natsu heard them loud and clear, thanks to his dragon slayer senses. And if he heard it, he knew the others did as well. Inside, Laxus kept guard at the door as Wendy used her magic to heal Makarov and Mirajane. Gajeel searched through the fallen stone and debris, in search for any other guild mates who happened to be inside during the attack. He found two bodies; two wizards he hadn't officially met. He closed their eyes and silently wished them peace in the afterlife.

"We need to get out of here." Natsu hissed as he and Gray climbed back inside. He pointed at the shattered entrance, "You can hear them. They're almost here."

"We know." Gajeel said. He stood next to Lily, who had returned to his feline state.

"So, let's go!"

"Natsu," Wendy shook her head, "We can't just leave." She healed Makarov as much as she could. He sat beside her, his head in his hands. He mumbled words under his breath that not even the slayers could hear. And Mirajane, though healed, continued to sleep.

"What do you we can't leave?" Gray said as he looked at everyone.

Their faces were solemn. Laxus, with his arms folded across his chest, eyed Mirajane as she slept. He then looked at his grandfather, who shook his head in frustration. Everything crashed before their eyes in minutes. Laxus had leaned over the counter, smirking at the beautiful Mirajane as she decorated a cake; Makarov had been with the other two wizards, discussing a tactic to protect the guild from an ambush if the time came. Only, none of them had anticipated the attack. With one quick blast the walls had fallen upon them. In a matter of seconds they were surrounded by dust. And Laxus had been restrained by the power of the two demons. It was his slayer magic that freed him, but to what cost? He didn't kill them. They escaped, without a scratch on their head. His lightning strikes attracted the council, he knew it. As he listened to their approaching steps, he blamed himself.

"Do you understand there's no escaping this?" Laxus' voice was quiet as he looked outside again. His eyes fell on the shadows that had emerged from the far side of the street. He could see Gran Doma; The same damned chairman who wished them dead by execution. He knew their wizard rights would not protect them again. Their fate was inevitable.

"We can leave." Natsu said as he pulled Gajeel's arm; Gajeel wouldn't look at him. His eyes, too, were fixated on the shadows. Natsu grunted, flattening his pink hair down on his head. He looked at Happy, who's big eyes were rimmed with tears. _Natsu_ , Happy murmured under his breath. "No." Natsu breathed as he rushed to Makarov's side, "Old Man, come on! Let's get up. Let's go. We can run down the hill and find the others. We can redo this plan."

Makarov didn't speak. His eyes, opened into small slits, stared at the rocks by his feet. He moved them around with his fingers. His sweat mixed with a single tear that fell from his eyes. He felt as though he had failed.

"Dammit, Gramps!" Natsu hissed as he pushed Makarov to sit straight by his shoulder. Wendy's hand reached to protest such movement, but Natsu shot her a look that made her stop. "You did not free us for nothing. You did not risk all of our lives just to give up at one slip up."

"Natsu's right." Gray said as he stood in the center of the mess. He brought his slayer magic to both of his hands, and covered parts of his face. He ripped his shirt from his chest, tossing it aside. "If we give up now, what the hell was all this for? I will not go back." He sucked in a deep breath before he shouted, "We will not go back there. We're going to save everyone. Gramps," He looked at Makarov with determined eyes, "You taught us that. You taught us to protect everyone we cared about. And you, Laxus!" He looked at the old slayer, his long time friend, "You sacrificed yourself because you worried about us. Your family. And you!" He turned towards Gajeel, who had leaned against the wall, his ears perked high as he heard Gray's words, "You and Natsu gave up everything to fall alongside with me. Why? To protect everyone. Don't you think we were meant to do great things? This! This is what we were meant to be."

"Gray." Makarov's voice echoed over the demon slayer's speech. Gray looked over at the small, old man, and grinned with he saw a new determination in his eyes. "Gray is right."

"Gramps-" Laxus started but stopped when Makarov rose his hand.

"I will not lose either of you again. Not like this and not without a fight. You," He turned to Wendy with a small smile on his face, "Thank you. But I need you to run with them. Rogue and the others went off into the woods in the morning. Find them, and all of you hide."

"But Master-" Wendy sucked in a breath as he shook his head.

"They're coming. If you leave now, they won't see you run off. I'll take care of the council."

"They'll kill you!" Laxus yelled, his hands at his side in angry fists.

"This is more than you and I!" Makarov yelled, "If you don't grow up now and see that, you never will. I need you to lead these brats and finish this. I will be fine."

Silence fell amongst everyone. Gran Doma's voice as he yelled 'Slayers!' reached the guild and echoed within it's crumbling walls.

Gajeel felt the old man's words, and understood them. He nodded at Lily, who motioned for Happy and Wendy to follow him outside. Gajeel pulled at Laxus' arm, mouthing the words 'Let's go.' Laxus hesitated, but his grandfather was right.

"Right." Natsu said with a weak smile as he looked at Makarov. They clapped hands, and held tight. He and the old man locked eyes and silently agreed to never give up. They'd all fight to the end. For family. For Fiore.

There was no time. The slayers were out the back just as the council approached what was left of the guild's entrance. Makarov sat next to Mirajane's resting body as he watched the council members enter and begin a search. "Makarov." Gran Doma sneered as he slid his fingers through his beard.

Makarov didn't flinch or smile. He kept his hand on Mirajane's shoulders. He spoke a silent prayer for his brats. "First..." he said out loud, closing his eyes. "First..."

"First what?" Gran Doma asked as he walked towards the two.

Makarov didn't answer him, because it wasn't him he tried to speak to.

* * *

The dark clouds had dissipated from the sky and the sun returned as normal, only lower in the sky. The slayers had ran for over an hour; Or more, or less. They hadn't known. What they knew, was the heavy feeling in their hearts weighed down on their feet. And Wendy, who's silent tears echoed behind their steps, broke their hearts. But it was not a time to console one another. It was time to find the others, regroup and re-plan. Tartaros was aware of their existence. They needed to attack now, before more destruction falls upon them. Before-

"Natsu." Gray said as he leaned against a tree to catch his breath. He stared at the sun; It's light brought heat to his skin.

Natsu, who had dropped down on the grass and stared up at the sky, spoke out to his comrade, "Yeah?"

The others were close by, lain out on the grass. Wendy had laid her head on Gajeel's arm, with Lily on her lap.

"My old man." It hurt Gray to say those words.

"Yeah?" Natsu waited for Gray to start. What did he want to say? Need to say?

Gray slumped down onto the dirt under the tree. He covered his face with his demon hand. His eyes stared at the magic that stained his skin. "I'm going to have to kill my old man." he said quietly. It had hit them as they ran through the trees. It weighed heavily on him now that they had stopped. His father, the man who tried to trap his friend; The man who assisted in the destruction their guildhall. His father, the man who sacrificed his life for his son - No, had he really? He was alive.

Natsu didn't know what to say. He turned his head to look at Gray, but couldn't meet his eyes. And like Natsu, to always try and make the light of any moment, he sat up and slapped his knees. When Gray looked at him, he grinned at him. "Hey, there's gotta be a reason behind it, right? I mean, my dad left me, and I'm still looking for the reason- Wait, not a good example," He paused as he scratched his legs; He started again with a sigh, "Look, I think all things happen for a reason. Your old man happens to be a part of it. You said it yourself, we're apart of something bigger, right?"

Gray felt a small smile raise his lips. "Right."

"Right." Natsu repeated.

"You ladies done?" Gajeel stood beside them, his hands on the back of his head. Laxus and the others stood beside them. Wendy paused for a moment before she dropped down beside Gray and smiled wearily at him. When he returned her smile, she leaned her head on his shoulder. "Yeah, we're done." Gray said as he ruffled Wendy's hair.

"Well let's move on. Wendy said the others should be over that hill." Laxus said as he pointed farther ahead. They were past the woods, where a hill started and stretched out onto a large grass plane. It would have been a perfect place to train. Now, it would be a perfect place to regroup. Away from Magnolia, and away from the council. There, they could find a place to hide.

There was a rustling in the trees near them. Natsu jumped up immediately, flames in his hands. Their secret was out. It was no use to hide his magic. "You smell that?" He whispered as he sniffed at the air.

The other dragon slayers' nodded as they sniffed the air. Whoever - or whatever - approached them smelled of fresh water; They weren't near any lakes or ponds, not that they knew of. Still, Natsu kept his guard, as his comrades took stance beside them. Natsu sniffed the air again, taking a step forward. "What the hell is that?"

Out from the bushes, they small foot and delicate hands. This was followed by the body of a young girl, who's blonde hair fell down to her knees. She stared at each of them, a small smile on her face. When no one said a word, she simply dipped her head to the side, covered her mouth and giggled.


	17. Chapter Fifteen

**SORRY FOR THE DELAY! Alas~ Another chapter.**

* * *

 **Fifteen:**

 _There's no giving up..._

The murmurs had grown louder around the council members. Gran Doma, with his bearded chin pressed forward, narrowed his eyes at Makarov, waiting for an exact answer. "First what?" he repeated.

Makarov wasn't looking at him, no. He was looking beside him. He had been since the very second they had walked into what was left of his guild. Between them, in the empty spaces, was a girl. She danced and twirled around them, making mocking faces at each of the members. The couldn't hear her bare feet as she moved. They couldn't feel her blonde hair as it wrapped around them. They couldn't, because her soul could only be seen by her family. By members of Fairy Tail.

She looked at Makarov when he first called her. Her eyes met his and she saw the worry in them. "Our plan isn't going well." She said as she stood in between him and Gran Doma. "I should have seen this coming, but I-"

"Please, First…" He said again.

Gran Doma, still unaware - and would remain so - ordered the members around him to begin a search. "Get on with it!" he yelled, "I know they're here! Find them!"

The first master of Fairy Tail smiled wearily at Makarov and touched the side of his face. As though he was filled with relief, he leaned into her palm, and sighed. "They've hurt my family…" She whispered as she looked around the guild hall. Her eyes rimmed with tears. Makarov had spent so long repairing it to its original state, and much more, for it to be destroyed in one day. "They won't get away with it."

"First, I'm sorry." Makarov said as he opened his eyes. Her smiling face gave him a bit of hope. She had always been the image of purity, even if he never knew her in life, not since he was a baby.

"Don't be sorry." She said with a bright smile, "I can fix this."

"Thank you." He breathed and lowered his head. The head of the council whipped around, annoyed by Makarov and his quiet mumblings. He rushed forward so quick that the First thought he would really run her over, and she jumped out of the way. "Stop your babbling!" Gran Doma yelled as he pressed his face close to the guild master. "I know you've been harboring the escapees. And when I find them, I will execute all of you."

Makarov didn't rose his head. He didn't need to. He felt a reassuring hand on his shoulder that squeezed at the sound of Gran Doma's words. "All these people who hurt my family…" She whispered as she turned around to leave the guild hall, "They will all pay…"

* * *

Natsu sniffed the air again. They stared at the girl and her bright smiling face. She twirled her white blonde hair in her hands and jumped twice on her bare feet. She seemed so innocent and carefree. "Why does she smell so familiar?" Natsu said as he scratched the top of his pink head, "I mean, I've never met her before, have you?" he looked at the others, who shook their heads.

"No, but she's cute." Gajeel grinned, but felt a hand to the back of his head; Gray slammed down on the top of Gajeel's skull with a closed fist. He tried to keep calm, but the expression on his face was full of disappointment. "Now is not the time." Gray said in a low voice.

"I know who she is" Laxus said as he relaxed his hand behind his head and leaned against one of the many trees. The girl blinked at him, waiting for his answer. "She's Mavis-" before he could even finish, she raised a finger; Laxus knew immediately where he had gone wrong, "She's our first guild master."

"What?!" Natsu and Happy yelled in unison. They ran to her, observed her, and poked her once (or twice). "She should be over-" Natsu started, but Mavis finished. "A hundred years old. Hm?"

Natsu blinked and nodded his head. "Right." Then it hit him. She was the same girl he had seen in the guild right when they had been freed from prison. She had stood at the top of the balcony, looking down at him. She looked so different up close; She looked real.

"Right, well, desperate times call for desperate measures."

"Is master-" Wendy's voice tried off as she slumped down into the grass. She thought back to the guild, to Makarov, and couldn't finish her sentence.

"He's alive." Mavis said with bright eyes. She rushed to the side of the young dragon slayer, and stroked her blue hair. "Without you guys there, the council has nothing to incriminate him with."

"But we were there." Gray said as he looked at Mavis, "We're the reason this is happening."

"No, you're not." Mavis shook her head and stood. With her toes, she drew a circle in the dirt, "This is because of Tataros. They started this. The council continued to turn a blind eye, but with Acnologia-" She looked at each of the slayers who stood around her, "We needed the last of your dying breed."

"But we're separated." Gajeel said as he rubbed the sore spot on his head. "Sting, Rogue; They aren't here."

Mavis lifted just one finger, and smiled, "But I know just where they are. With the others of the guild too, they're together."

"How? How did you know?" Gray asked, confused.

Mavis opened her mouth to answer, but it was Laxus who started to speak. "Mavis was the best tactician alive. She could devise a plan from pebbles if that's all you gave her, but she could do it. And she was never wrong." He nodded at her, but his last statement made her frown. "As much as I wished that to be true, I'm wrong, sometimes." She said. "I saw this happening, but not to this extent. I didn't think the council would intervene. And I didn't see Tataros coming so soon."

"So, we need to rethink an entire new plan?" Gray asked.

Mavis shook her head, "No. I've already done that-" She began to explain her 'Plan B.' She's aware of the location where the other slayers and members were. She had met with them already, and explained the situation at hand. At this point, training was over. Preparing was over. Tataros had made themselves known, and procrastinating anymore would only prove fatal to everyone in Fiore. "We need to get to Eric, and finally invade on Tataros before they unleash Acnologia." Mavis said as she paced in between the slayers. "Once inside, we'll continue with Plan C."

"And destroy these demons." Gajeel said; He looked down at Lily, who nodded in agreement.

"First," Laxus stood straight as he rubbed his arms; his muscles still ached from the attack that held his body, "How many plans do you have?"

Mavis scratched her head before she nervously laughed, "Up to H, I think." Each of their faces fell with disbelief, and Mavis shook her hands to reassure them, "Oh no, don't worry! Those are for the most worst-case scenarios, believe me."

"What I need you to do is help me believe." Natsu said as he inched even close to the First. He hadn't left her side. When she paced, he paced with her. He stood behind her, beside her, and never took his eyes off her. Or blinked. When she looked at him, he sniffed her, "How are you here?"

"What?" She blinked as she stepped away from him. He inched closer. "You're over one hundred years old."

"Back off, Natsu." Laxus said as he reached for the pink haired slayer, pulling him by his striped scarf. Natsu struggled his grasp before dropping down in front of him and shaking his fist, "Come on, we're really talking to a ghost!"

"Can it, you idiot!" Laxus said as he slapped Natsu's hand. The two slayers stood, angrily eyeing each other. All the while Gray, Gajeel, and Wendy lowered that hands in embarrassment. Mavis found a spot next to Wendy as she watched Natsu and Laxus continue to curse at each other. "Is it always like this?" She asked Wendy, who nodded. "Yeah."

"Weren't they in prison for a long time?" Mavis asked as she tilted her head, "Shouldn't they be more prone to get along?"

"Not really." Gray said as he rubbed his temple, "Some things don't change."

"Ah." Mavis nodded as she looked at Gray, "And can I ask why you're barely wearing clothes?"

Gajeel laughed, "He never wears clothes."

"I wear clothes!" Gray snipped, then he looked at Mavis, "Why aren't you wearing shoes?"

Mavis bit her tongue. "I, I hate shoes." She said as she wiggled her bare toes.

"Right. And I hate clothes." Gray said with a subtle grin.

* * *

The others weren't just over the hill, not as Wendy thought. They would have been, but Mavis had moved them. Once she had gotten wind of the council and Tataros, she approached them first, and moved them - Plan B. She had shielded them near an abandoned train station, just outside of Magnolia. It was a station that lead wizards from every part of the world into the city. A station was once full of life. But after the council's strict uproar against slayer magic, and any reproduction of it, the station drew less and less wizards, until it was left untouched and decayed. There, the few surviving members of Fairy Tail stayed hidden and secured, contemplating a plan. A plan that Mavis had told them once, and they tried their best to repeat.

Wendy was the first to hear them. She pressed her face through the shrubs in between trees, eyeing the station in the distance. Who she heard as Carla, her trusted exceed. She hadn't seen the white feline since early morning, and was worried she had been injured during the Tataros attack - or worse. Against Mavis' wishes, she bolted forward. "Carla!" She yelled as she reached the station's open entrance door.

Carla sat beside Levi and Sherria, both of whom smiled brightly when they saw her face. At the other end of the room was Sting, Rogue and Erza - they smiled as well. Just a few feet from them were Jellal and Romeo; Romeo sat on the floor, hugging his legs, while Jellal crouched next to him. They spoke in quiet words no one could hear.

Carla wasted no time running to Wendy, and grabbing her tight in a hug. "Wendy!" She said as she touched the young dragon slayer's face, "Are you hurt? Is everyone okay?"

"I'm fine." Wendy said as she rubbed the start of new tears from her eyes, "We're okay."

Behind her, Gray walked in first. Gajeel followed, then Laxus and Lily, and Natsu and Happy. Carla ran to Lily, and hugged him as well. When Happy extended his arms to catch her embrace with a welcoming smile, Carla simply raised her eyebrows and patted his head. Natsu couldn't help but laugh at his pouting blue cat. "I'm glad everyone is alright." Carla said as she smiled. "And Master Makarov?"

"The council reached him before I did." Mavis said as she suddenly appeared at the far end of the room they stood within. She smiled wearily at each of them. "Shall I begin the debriefing?"

"Please." Everyone said in unison.

"Right," Mavis said as she sat on the dusty counter, "This will begin at nightfall..."


End file.
